Love, Hate and Blood
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya has been tracking a vampire named Shizuo for over two years, but when he turns out to be the vampire's mate... well, who can say what will happen? Shizaya, Vamp!Shizuo... no sparkles.
1. Capture

**Hello~! Welcome all to 'Love, Hate and Blood'. So, vampires are a bit different, we all get our own twist. All will be revealed and summed up!**

**Warnings: Shizaya, yaoi, language, blood, violence potentially OOC, some angst, fluff and... yeah more as we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Durarara! For realz yo. I did however come up with this story line and this version of vamps so... bite me =)**

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned softly and pressed himself into the darkest crack the barn had. It was dangerous here. Those hunters would catch up in no time at all during daylight and the barn had enough cracks that morning just might kill him. Literally. He frowned and looked around before burying himself in a pile of straw as best he could. His lungs and heart had stopped working years ago and he was glad now for the first time of it. He missed breathing, though he could if he wanted to. It just felt strange to do so when he didn't have to. He waited, only aware of dawn approaching when his eyelids became automatically heavy and he fell asleep with no ability to stop it.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's in here?" The sun beat down on the frosty barn and Izaya shivered a little, rubbing his arms to keep the blood flowing in the freezing winter air.<br>"Yeah," the blonde hunter beside him replied, shivering badly. Kida stamped his feet in the snow and glanced at Mikado who was staring eagerly at the door to the barn, seemingly unaffected by the cold.  
>"Are we going in?" He asked, head tilting to the side as though bored by the situation and Izaya frowned.<p>

"We go in now and we'll kill him," He pointed out.  
>"How do we know he isn't dead already? We don't know what's in there but that barn is pretty shabby looking." Kida pointed out, putting his mitten-clad hands to his face, covering his nose and blowing heavily in an attempt to warm his nose up. Izaya pulled out a small vial of liquid to prove his point. Despite it being well below freezing the water seemed to be at a rolling boil, and a soft greenish light emanated from it. Izaya held holy water, the only proven method for vampire detection.<p>

"Oh," Kida shivered again and cursed under his breath. If the vampire was dead the water would not react like this.  
>"The trap is in place?" Mikado asked softly and one of the other hunters looked over.<br>"Yes, he will escape not." She spoke with an accent, Russian, Izaya guessed. The trap was metal, but more specifically it was imbedded with the Star of David. They had a surplus of those since younger hunters usually preferred crosses but any religious symbol would work.

"Do we really have to wait here until sunset?" Kida whined. His breath puffed out in a cloud and Izaya imagined it turning into ice. It was certainly cold enough at thirty below Celsius.  
>"Yes. He'll get away again otherwise and I am not tracking him across the country again." Izaya scowled. They had been hunting this vampire for over two years now and he slipped away every time, but not tonight.<p>

"But Izayaaaa!" Kida whined and Mikado stepped on the blonde's foot causing him to yelp in mild pain.  
>"Stop whining…" Mikado mumbled, adjusting his scarf slightly before returning to the warmth of the RV they had been living in for the past two years. Kida sighed and joined him, whining his lovers name meaning Izaya was staying the hell out. He didn't want to be in there when they decided on make-up sex.<p>

"Vorona, right? You're sure everything is ready?" Izaya went to inspect the trap. He suspected this one was ex-human and they were under strict orders to bring him back alive as a result. Former humans were treated better than those born as vampires, though the population was on a steady decline.  
>"Yes. He can not teleport, too young still. So only way out is here. We must leave though for trap to work right." She said as she finished burying the roof –or what would be the roof when the trap deployed—in snow carefully.<p>

"Yeah, he'll make a new exit if he knows we were here," Izaya agreed. The trap was invisible, deployed with a simple pressure plate when the vampire inside stepped on it. He helped Vorona hide all their tracks before knocking very loudly on the RV door.  
>"You two, cut out anything you're doing because I'm coming in now!" He heard a yelp and some shuffling before Mikado opened the door for him. Kida was still in the bed he and Mikado shared but at least Mikado had pulled pants on. Izaya hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the RV before driving away. They had parked far enough away from the barn that the vampire would not see the tracks until he was inside the cage they had built for him. Izaya was looking forward to it, but he wasn't even on the pick-up team. He would see it when it was at the headquarters at least.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke as suddenly as he had fallen into the dreamless sleep he always had. It was like a light switch, the sun came up and he was out, the sun went down and he was awake. He pulled himself out of the straw and brushed it off then shook like an animal. The he remained very still and listened. Far in the distance he could hear cars, vehicles. Probably the highway. Closer by he could hear the heart beats of a herd of deer and that made him grin. He was thirsty, hadn't fed for a couple days. Winter was always harder on food supply and he tried hard not to drink from humans. He didn't know what he was now, but he was sure it wasn't what he once was and he was positive that whatever made him this had been one too. He supressed a shiver along with the memory and stretched a little. His clothing was ragged, he knew he should steal some more soon but that always made him feel guilty. He padded out of the pile, his bare feet making no noise at all and opened the door cautiously.<p>

Nothing seemed to be out of place. The wind was blowing, but it brought no chill to him. He had stopped feeling cold when his heart had stopped beating. The last remnants of daylight lingered still, but it barely tingled at this stage and was certainly not lethal. Only the direct rays of the sun burned and though he'd only experienced it once it had been seared painfully into his memory. He had slept carelessly and the sunlight had touched his hand as he slept. It was the first and only time he had been awake while the sun was up, the pain severe enough to snap him out of it.

He padded out onto the snow, the crunch audible to his ears only which had such incredible hearing he could make out full conversations over 100 yards away. He jumped at the sudden wrenching creak of metal and snapping of latches locking and blinked at the metal bars before him. Did they really think this would work? Shizuo knew little about vampires but he knew metal like this was like a toothpick to his strength now. One hand reached out but the moment his hand touched the metal he withdrew his hand as though it had been burned, and indeed it felt like he had been. It felt like the sun had, but concentrated to what had come into contact with the metal.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled before reaching out and yelping. It hurt like the sun! What was this? He panicked a little, trying every bar, the roof, even digging the snow and trying the floor of this cage but it was to no avail. It burned no matter where he tried and after a moment he noticed six-pointed star's inlaid in the metal everywhere. His ears pricked when he heard a van turning off the main highway and come closer and closer. Finally it reached him and he backed to the far end of the cage when the doors opened. Three men and a woman came out of the van and looked around.

"Wow… he's gorgeous~!" The woman squealed and Shizuo flinched a little, unused to human voices. He avoided cities if he could, sticking to wilderness and farms.  
>"Huh. He is pretty attractive, hey… um you thirsty?" the blonde male asked. His eyes were squinty and Shizuo frowned, opting not to reply at all.<p>

"He's not very talkative…" the woman said, pouting a little bit as she walked closer. The snow crunching beneath her feet Shizuo was certain he could hear a mile away. His back touched the metal bars of the cage he was in and he lurched forward again, hissing slightly and glancing back at them before his eyes locked back onto the humans in front of him.

"Ah… look, we won't hurt you, we were ordered to take you alive. If you behave we can feed you, give you clothing… even keep you safe from the sun," The man who spoke wore a thick large toque on his head, his eyes appeared right under the edge of it.  
>"I'm Kyohei Kadota, this is Saburo Togusa, Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki." Hat man pointed to each in turn.<p>

"What's your name?" The one called Saburo asked, his voice calm and gentle.  
>"Sh-Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima…" His voice was rough and he'd needed to inhale to say it. He hadn't spoken in at least three months.<br>"That's not a vampire name…" Erika said in surprise and Shizuo blinked at her. He didn't believe in vampires.  
>"Mmm, you're an ex-human aren't you?"<br>"So… I'm not human anymore after all?" He asked, his voice clearing the more he spoke. He wondered if a spider had crawled in and made itself comfortable in his throat since in felt like he was clearing cobwebs out now.

"Well… how long have you been with no heart beat?" Kadota asked.  
>"T-twenty six summers," Shizuo replied, though he doubted they believed him. The seemed to know his heart didn't beat though that was good right?<br>"Ah… so yeah, you were human. How old were you when you were attacked?" Erika asked. How did she know he had been attacked? Was she one too? But she couldn't be, Shizuo could distinctly hear heartbeats from all of them, air rushing into their lungs, blood flowing in their veins… He gulped and drove his thoughts away from blood.

"Twenty four. I was twenty four and I was attacked twenty-six summers ago on February twelvth." He said. He remembered everything, every detail, every dust particle since that day though his human memories were just as clear.  
>"Ah… you're fifty then." Saburo wrote it down on the clipboard he was holding.<br>"W-what am I?" Shizuo asked. They seemed to know more about this than him.  
>"Hm? You don't know?" Walker asked.<p>

"…no," Shizuo admitted, though it embarrassed him deeply to admit such a thing.  
>"You're a v-" Walker began but Erika smacked a hand over the blonde's mouth.<br>"Why don't we get back to headquarters first. We can tell you everything there and you can even feed and change your clothing! That sounds nice right?"  
>"…Yes. Are you going to let me out of this cage then?"<br>"No. Too risky. You could attack us without warning and that would be bad. You're much stronger and faster than we are. It's not far from here though actually. Outside the city," Kadota promised and slowly Shizuo nodded in agreement as Saburo grabbed something to help lift the cage up and get it back to the van.

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Chapter one was longer, but it got too big so I split it into two instead...<br>Shizuo: Why am I the vampire? Izaya's the bloodsucking flea!  
>Izaya: And now you're a bloodsucking leech~<br>Shizuo: Damn flea!  
>Izaya: Protozoan leech~<br>Seliphra: Actually he gets an intelligence boost for this story since he's a vampire now...  
>Izaya: WHAT? Damn it!<br>Shizuo: Hey sweet... **you guys! Readers! Yeah, talking to you! Review or I'll drink your blood too!**  
>Izaya: I bet most of them would like that actually...<p> 


	2. Interrogation

**Chapter two is here! Which reminds me I forgot something last chapter...**

**Warning: There will be smut. Yeah, it's not totally just porn and it'll take a few chapters but we will get there. So yeah... when I said Yaoi and Shizaya I meant later they would have sex.**

**Disclaimer: Still only own the vampires. I actually have a document for this story to keep track of how they work...**

**I hope this chapter is half as good as chapter one... *Actually has no confidence in her writing***

* * *

><p>The blonde vampire paced the room as he searched for a way out. He had tried breaking the walls, the door and the double-sided mirror, all to no avail.<br>"Has he got a pulse?" Izaya asked as he watched Shizuo trying to find a way out in vain.  
>"No. No pulse or respiratory activity," Mikado reported as he read over the report the pickup team had filed for him. They reported the vampire to be named Shizuo Heiwajima, fifty, ex human and over all pleasant but unaware of vampire's in general as many humans were. Unmated and probably feeding on animal blood which was less nutritious to vampires though it was the preferred source for ex-humans.<p>

"Unmated~, it'll be funny when he finds them then, if we don't tell him his heart will beat again."  
>"You have to. Captain Shiki said we have to instruct all captured ex humans on vampirism before we can tag them." Hunters saw vampires like animals. They kept track of the populations, locations and travel patterns as well as mate-hood status and offspring. Vampires rarely, if ever, mated outside of vampires and when they did they generally found an ancient to turn the human into a vampire. Hunters didn't dare go after the ancients, as vampires grew more powerful with age and stronger still if they had mated.<p>

"I know what Shiki said, I was only joking Mikado~" Izaya smirked as the blonde glared at the mirror again. Izaya knew the vampire could probably see them despite the fact that humans would be fooled but they had developed their own kind to at least stop vampires hearing them or breaking it.  
>"Shall we go in then?" Mikado asked, sounding bored with this still and Izaya nodded. Mikado was easily bored by capture missions but unless a vampire actually killed a human they didn't kill them. On real hunts though Mikado was one of the better hunters, certainly more proficient than Kida was.<p>

Mikado opened the door and Shizuo lunged towards him before hissing madly and backing away, covering his nose. Izaya followed soon after him, smirking at the blonde vampire who now forced all the air out of his lungs and settled on glaring at the two before him.

* * *

><p>These men stunk. The smell was incredibly appalling, enough that it made Shizuo want to vomit and Shizuo knew of only one thing that smelled so bad after the change. Pigs. The scent had caused danger signals to go off in his mind after his change and it was lucky he had thought to sniff all potential food sources as he had no idea what might have happened had he taken a sip from the pigs though given the stench he was sure it couldn't be good.<p>

"Shizuo Heiwajima, yes?" the bored looking one asked, opening a file before handing it off to his partner. The other man Shizuo recognised. He had caught only glimpses of him during his constant attempts to be left alone though this guy had insisted on showing up time and again like flea's did. Shizuo had decided to call him that since he had no other name. Shizuo nodded to the mans question though as the two sat down, apparently satisfied that Shizuo would not attack.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" The interested one asked and Shizuo scowled at him angrily.  
>"I'm Mikado, this is Izaya," The bored one said then earning a small pouting glare from the other, apparently named Izaya.<br>"Oh, you had to go and tell him~!" He sighed playfully and Mikado blinked at Izaya before shaking his head and spinning a pen in his hand which seemed to make the one called Izaya nervous though Shizuo wasn't sure why.

"You're a vampire" Mikado sighed, watching the door in a distracted manner, as though something he desperately craved were on the other side, waiting for him. Shizuo blinked but didn't dare inhale again. The stench from these two was enough that he'd felt light-headed even if it wasn't possible to be light headed since his heart didn't beat. Instead Shizuo shook his head to indicate he didn't believe that.

"Hmm? A vampire who doesn't believe in vampires~?" Izaya laughed happily at the thought as the blonde vampire bared his fangs at him instinctively.  
>"Now, now~! You don't want to bite us. One thing all hunters like us do is eat plenty of bacon and I'm sure you know how much pigs stink since you changed hm?" Izaya leaned back in his chair, his carmine-brown eyes locked on the vampire across from the duo. Slowly Shizuo nodded, it did stink but what did that have to do with vampires? Assuming they existed of course…<p>

"Now, vampires, back in the days of old, were smart enough to tell humans they hated things that didn't do anything. Like Garlic, for instance. Did you know you're now a fiend for garlic?" Shizuo blinked and nodded. It explained why he had eaten all that garlic he had come across in a field once. He couldn't help himself though and he ate nearly eighteen bulbs before the hunters got close enough for him to feel in danger and run.

"Good. Some things humans figured out on their own, like the religious symbols, though when they figured that one out Christianity was at the top. As a result people think only the cross works but any religious symbol will do the job. And holy water, any water blessed by the religious leader of anything can be used for detection," Izaya pulled out a vial of liquid and set it on the table in front of Shizuo who's eyes widened. The liquid was at a rolling boil and glowing green softly.

"It would sting a little if you touched it, but aside from that it's better for locating vampires. Now, on to pork. It's the one humans never figured out aside from us hunters. You see to you, pork, or for that matter anything from a pig is a deadly poison. That's why it smells so bad and Mikado and I have been noshing on bacon for the past two days now. We didn't while we were tracking you but that would have made for us being blatantly obvious if you were breathing. But now you're here~! And I must say, it's rare for a vampire to be so…well, gorgeous. I won't lie~! You are a pretty little thing~"

"Izaya… watch it, he may bite you and not drink," Mikado reminded as Shizuo's upper lip rolled up to reveal his elongated canines. Izaya scowled at his partner and returned his attention to the unbreathing and apparently thirsty vampire.

"So, you're fifty, you were changed in London, England, half Japanese, half French. Turned at twenty-four making you a novice Vampire." Shizuo blinked at this information. How did they know all that? He had made his way back to Japan after a few years, that being where he had been born but he spoke English, Japanese and French Fluently. Since turning though he found information came much more readily as he never forgot anything anymore.  
>"He has no idea about hierarchy in vampire society, does he?" Mikado grumbled. Mikado only knew so he could boast when he killed royals and nobles.<p>

"Apparently. A vampire under ten is considered a fledgling. Vampires older than ten and younger than fifty are novices. Apprentice until two centuries, then you are a noble. Nobility until five hundred and you are then a royal. When you become one millennia old you become an ancient. It's rare for vampires to live long enough to become a noble, most slip up at the fledgling and novice stage. We can only kill vampires that kill humans and you have yet too. So we're to educate you since your vampyric sire abandoned you…" Shizuo merely nodded as he absorbed all of this.

"We should make sure he can breathe, we won't know if he's understanding us otherwise," Mikado pointed out, deciding Kida would be better at this than he was. Mikado preffered to merely kill the leeches rather than train them.

"Right, fine, let's go!" Izaya stood and left the room, followed by Mikado. In came a more nervous blonde man than Walker had been and he sat across from Shizuo, trembling lightly. Shizuo could hear his heart racing and his breathing was near hyperventilation. The man set some packets on the table and pushed them towards Shizuo who locked his eyes on them immediately. They held a crimson liquid and given that they had 'Type A+' on the front he had a feeling he knew what was in them. Blood… and he was so thirsty…

"G-go on! Drink!" He said and Shizuo picked one packet up, watching the man carefully. He allowed himself to inhale and his eyes shone a brilliant red and his mouth watered. There was a lingering stench from the other two but this one didn't seem to have eaten any and he could smell the blood inside the packet. He bit in to it, his eye's rolled back in ecstasy and a low groan came from him, a strange purr rumbling in his chest. The blood was better than anything he had ever tasted and he knew it was human. It filled his whole body with warmth, spreading from his stomach to his extremities in a slow, rolling wave. He dropped the empty packet and grabbed the next one, sucking the blood out as quickly as he had finished the first.

"Ah… you were thirsty…" He said with a small, nervous smile as Shizuo discarded the last bag and nodded, wiping the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
>"So… they sent you in" He mumbled, allowing himself to breathe for now as he needed all his senses. His eyes were still bright red from feeding so recently, and it usually lasted an hour or so in his experience.<br>"Y-yeah… I'm Kida Masaomi, um… I'm supposed to be in here so you can talk since… Mikado and Izaya-san would smell bad to you…"  
>"Okay… so tell me Kida-kun, what exactly am I supposed to be learning here?" Shizuo asked, his crimson eyes locked on the one before him.<p>

"Ah… well, I won't be your teacher… no, training vampires is Tom-san's job. I can only answer a few questions really."  
>"Alright… why are those two watching us over there then?" Shizuo jabbed his thumb in the direction of what he assumed was a two-way mirror. He could see the room on the opposite side with the two who had been in here before. He could barely see the reflection of the room he was in as a matter of fact, but the room it was attached to was plain as anything to him.<p>

"Ah… well, Izaya-san, Mikado and myself were the team who tracked you. Since Izaya-san leads our team he's responsible for keeping track of you now that you've been captured. He'll be in charge of all your paperwork and has to be aware of where you are at all times right up until he retires.""Oh… so I'm stuck with him for a while then huh?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"So… How did I become a vampire then?" Shizuo was dying to know. He wasn't quite sure he believed it yet but all the same he could not deny he was no longer a human.  
>"There's only one way for a human to become a vampire. The human, while dying, must consume the blood of an ancient vampire. Do you remember being turned?" Mikado asked, knowing it would be the best way to piece Shizuo's puzzle together. Shizuo frowned at the information and nodded slowly.<p>

"I'll never forget it…" Behind the mirror Izaya leaned forward and even Mikado perked up. Most forgot the change, the attack everything. They had never heard an ex-human recount what had happened and they were curious.

"I was heading home from work. I was a bartender and I usually worked the close shifts, so it was pretty late. Two in the morning I think, or around there anyways. I was heading home and then… I felt scared. I didn't know why but I was terrified. I picked the pace up a bit but the fear only got worse. I knew something was following me but I had no idea what it could be. When I was almost home there was this guy. He was right in front of me faster than I could see and he knocked me down.

I tried fighting back but it was no good, the guy… or… I guess he was a vampire… anyways, he was really strong. He held me down like it was nothing and I remember his eyes were red. His teeth were so long, I thought they were knives at first until I realized they were in his mouth. I… he bit me right when I realized that part and I tried harder to get him off me. I know I scratched him a couple of times and I remember I tried biting him but he didn't seem to notice. Then I was dizzy… I was so dizzy. I think I passed out after that.

When I woke up next everything hurt. It was like being burned and frozen at the same time. I felt like I was gonna explode it hurt so much. I don't know how long it lasted but then everything was quiet. It was quieter than I ever heard before and I realized I wasn't breathing and my heart had stopped. I didn't understand why I was able to move and even though it stopped hurting so much my head was pounding and my teeth ached. My throat burned like I was thirsty but I didn't want water… I didn't know what I wanted until a rat got to close to me. After that I realized I might hurt people. People I knew, people I cared about to make the thirst go away so I left and hunted animals. I came back here after a while and that's when… you guys turned up after a while" Shizuo was unaware that remembering his own death was rare, but Masaomi knew it well.

"Ah… well… it must have been quite the ordeal," He said softly and Shizuo stiffened suddenly looking towards the east.  
>"It's nearly sunrise, isn't it?" He asked and suddenly his blinking was much slower than it had been.<br>"Hmm? How can you tell?"  
>"'M tired…" He yawned then though his canines had shrunk down again much to Masaomi's relief. Shizuo very suddenly closed his eyes and slumped forward, his head on the table as he fell into a deep, death-like sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Recap on what we know 'bout 'dem vampires:<p>

Ancient is super old and the only vampires capable of turning humans. Humans only become a vampire if they drink the blood of an ancient. Vampires don't breathe or have a pulse until they find their mate, they know their mate because everything starts up again. Ex-humans are not the same as vampires.

Shizuo: Why am I sleeping?  
>Izaya: She already said, you can't stay awake if the sun is up...<br>Seliphra: Bahaha! **Review my humans! No really... please?**  
>Shizuo: Tch... pathetic...<br>Izaya: Aww, but you're just so cute~  
>Shizuo: I AM NOT- Wait whut?<p> 


	3. Pulse

**Chapter three! It's here! Though reviews are a bit lacking... *sadface* Maybe vampires just ain't popular... or people think I'm using them glittery things... hey look, plot developement!**

* * *

><p>"Well this is boring, how long until sunset?" Izaya asked as he skipped into the room Shizuo had passed out in for tenth time that day. Mikado trailed him followed by Masaomi who kept his eyes on the blue-eyed hunter before him in case he snapped suddenly. Sleeping vampires were painfully easy targets after all. Shizuo remained perfectly motionless, unchanged since sunrise with no signs of life. Mikado checked his watch with a small yawn. Hunters were waking just now as sunset approached, their job typically requiring nocturnal behaviour or drugs that could keep them awake for days.<p>

"Another twenty minutes, give or take," Mikado said with a soft glare at the motionless blonde vampire before them. Izaya pouted and moved Shizuo's head, the vampires face between his hands, his nose almost touching the seemingly lifeless one before him. He stared carefully as though absorbing every detail of the vampire and when he spoke it started the other two a little.

"For a nuisance he's pretty attractive…" The young hunter murmured, his voice strangely soft. He pulled an eye lid up to inspect the vampire's eyes, a perfect shade of gold that matched his hair nicely.  
>"If he wakes up you'll get bitten," Mikado warned in a bored tone but Izaya merely chuckled at the thought and continued his inspection.<p>

"Two years… two damn long years with weeks of no sleep, cold, not enough food… and for what? We don't even get to kill him!" Izaya dropped Shizuo's head unceremoniously which then hit the table again with a soft thud.  
>"You would prefer he had killed a human?" Mikado asked, for once his voice filled with emotion. He glared coldly at the slippery tracker who blinked and frowned. Most hunters were here for a simple reason, they were orphaned in vampire attacks.<p>

"Obviously not, I just think we should end the 'retraining' programs and hunt the original vampire," Masaomi gaped at him and even Mikado looked shocked at his statement.  
>"The single sire theory was given up on years ago Izaya, they can breed meaning they evolved," The voice that said this held a note of authority to it, deep and rough though intelligent. Izaya scowled at the man who had spoken though he was one of the highest ranked hunters in the Japanese branch of the organization.<p>

"Shiki-san…" Mikado said, nodding to the raven haired man who ignored the other two hunters in the room. Izaya held his gaze for nearly a full twenty seconds, a challenge in and of itself before averting his gaze, landing it, incidentally on the vampire who was still blissfully unaware of his surroundings.  
>"Izaya, you've gone four days now, yesterday was the last day you had protection. As a result I want you in here with Tom for the retraining." The tone Shiki used was one that was not to be argued with, his orders final. Izaya knew better than to even try disputing him and merely kept his mouth shut, settling to glare at the stark white of the back of Shiki's suit as he left the room, passing a mousier man with dreadlocks on the way.<p>

"Ah… so you'll be helping me this time?" Izaya and Tom saw each other only rarely, Masaomi normally being the one to sit in with retraining.  
>"Tch…" Izaya wanted to kick something so he connected his foot with the still unconscious vampire's head. Big mistake. Vampires were hardly indestructible but they were certainly sturdier than humans were and Izaya yelped loudly clutching his foot. Tom and Mikado both chuckled, but Masaomi tried to hide behind his lover instead, afraid of what Izaya was capable of when angered.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned as consciousness returned to him as quickly as it had left him. He pulled himself off the table first, shaking his head as though to clear it, though it never needed clearing. Finally he blinked, focusing on the two in front of him. He didn't dare inhale with the raven-haired hunter Izaya in the room, the mere memory of the stench enough to make him think of gaging.<p>

"Good evening, Shizuo, right?" Shizuo's glare shifted from Izaya, clad today in a black V-necked long sleeve shirt and jeans, to the new man. He wore a casual looking suit, gray with a red pin-striped shirt beneath it, all well ironed. His brown hair was worn in dreadlocks and he smiled pleasantly at Shizuo who immediately felt at ease with the man. He nodded slowly, still not daring to inhale for speech.

"My name is Tom Tanaka, I'm the one in charge of teaching you about what you are and how to behave so you can live a relatively normal life. Do you understand?" His voice was gentle and understanding, something Shizuo greatly appreciated. He nodded slowly, his gold eyes flicking back to Izaya. He hadn't noticed before but Izaya was clearly disgruntled and uncomfortable being in the room.

"Alright, Izaya is going to be sitting in with us since he was on the team that tracked you and they'll be keeping tabs on you for now. Now then, to start I think we should begin with asking if you have any questions yourself?" Tom smiled encouragingly but Shizuo's gaze was locked on the other man in the room who scowled and glared back coldly.

"None? Ah, right, feel free to jump in any time, alright?" Shizuo nodded to Tom's latest question to show he had heard him and understood, though his eyes didn't leave Izaya.  
>"Alright, so, you're not a true vampire, to begin with. You're an ex human so let's start with the differences, sound good?" Shizuo nodded again.<p>

"Er… right. Ex-humans lack several traits that true vampires hold. For instance they are more likely to make the list than true vampires are, none have achieved the status of ancient, or even made it past Apprentice. They are also seen as lower in rank to natural vampires. So if you and a natural vampire are both novices, the natural vampire would place above you since you were once human."

"He's still a fucking leech," Izaya finally spoke but it irritated Shizuo when he did. His full attention had been on Tom at the time and now that it wasn't he remembered Izaya was still in the room. He drew his upper lip back instinctively, his canines aching slightly as they grew longer in response to a perceived threat.

"Izaya! That was uncalled for!" Tom hissed at the man beside him, his brown eyes glancing nervously between the visibly enraged vampire and the haughty and arrogant hunter beside him.  
>"I'm not saying anything that isn't true~. Leeches drink blood to survive, vampires drink blood to survive. Not a big difference if you ask me." His eyes widened when he saw Shizuo's expression and then narrowed slightly as he grinned impishly and stood up.<p>

"Gonna bite me leech~? I dare you to try~" Shizuo stood and then he took in one breath. He blinked though as he processed the scents in the air. No pig stink? He grinned suddenly and Izaya's smirk became a frown in automatic response.  
>"I'll rip your fucking throat out you god damn flea," Shizuo snarled now, still grinning. He hadn't considered killing a human until now but he really didn't like this guy even if he did smell nice.<p>

_BOOM!_ Shizuo's head snapped up suddenly, completely distracted by the noise that rumbled through everything. The other two blinked at him curiously as though they had heard nothing. Shizuo was still processing the scent though the man named Tom had a rather boring one and Shizuo's mind easily dismissed it. Izaya's scent was truly intoxicating though…

_BOOM!_ His focus had just returned to the hunter too who had drawn a knife while Shizuo had been distracted. The sound seemed to reverberate in his very core.  
>"What the hell is that noise?" No more air but he didn't bother inhale again. The two blinked again and Izaya glanced at Tom the back to Shizuo. Then his carmine eyes widened, a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face.<p>

"No…" He hissed, his voice venomous and Shizuo tilted his head to the right slightly, too confused to be murderous now. Tom stood suddenly then, beginning to edge towards the door. They both knew what the sound was now even if Shizuo didn't though he did wish they would tell him. He frowned a little as a burning ache began in his chest. He frowned in confusion unable to place it until the next booming sound burst through him and he _inhaled_. It wasn't the same as when he drew breath before now, simply to speak. This calmed the burn in his chest, it flooded his system and then he felt the deep thrilling rush of blood. _His heart was beating_.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" He asked suddenly terrified by the changes. He looked first at Tom and then Izaya. When his gaze fell on the hunter though both Tom and Izaya stiffened. Shizuo's pupils began to expand, or rather they appeared too as his irises flooded with black until no trace of gold remained.

"T-Tom… don't leave me in here with him!" Izaya whined, glancing at the dreadlocked man who now reached for the door.  
>"You know what he'd do if I stayed!" The man pointed out opening the door clumsily before bolting out again. Izaya did know but he knew what his fate now held too because Shizuo's jet-black eyes were locked on him and nothing else seemed to exist for the vampire.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: I think description may be lacking this chapter *sob*<br>Shizuo: Huh? My heart started?  
>Izaya: *facepalm* It means you found your mate...<br>Shizuo: How do we know it's you?  
>Izaya: Because it's SHIZAYA. Not SHIZOM<br>Seliphra: Wtf... no, it'll be explained in the next chapter. You'll gradually get more info about vamps as we go~ additionally some seem to have missed where I said in the first chapter that **THESE VAMPIRES ARE NOT THE SAME A BRAHM STOKERS VAMPIRES. They are _DIFFERENT_. As a result there will be _DIFFERENCES_. Like that they like garlic. So there, said it again do _NOT_ make me go in a big rant** (as I got an anonymous flame on literally every story I have up I am definitly not in the mood right now... I deleted the flames since yeah, you can delete anonymous reviews. I allow them because not everyone has an account but I can revoke that if I get too many flames, be warned.)

Izaya: Well...  
>Shizuo: Right... so...<strong> review<strong>...


	4. Mate

**By popular demand, chapter 4 is now here! We get a small flash into Izaya's past but not much... more on that later. This chapter is better than the last I think... also, hey look! Smutty smut! ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>"So we're not going to do anything?" Masaomi blinked at Mikado who's gaze remained locked on the two in the other room. Safely obscured by the glass, Shizuo wouldn't notice them even if he could see them right now. The moment a vampires heart began to beat their instincts took over until they claimed their mate's for the first time and anything that came too close tempted death.<p>

"Nothing we can do… if we go in there Shizuo will kill us without a second thought. Anything gets too close and he will perceive it as a threat to Izaya."  
>"How do we know Tom isn't his mate?" Kida pointed out.<br>"If Tom was his mate Shizuo never would have let him escape. Izaya is the one who started his heart again,"

"A little help guys?" Izaya glanced at the mirror now. He could not see through it himself, but he knew the two were watching and could hear him over the microphones that were set throughout the room. Mikado sighed and pressed a button that would allow Izaya to hear them as well.  
>"Sorry, nothing to be done. Just ride it out, you'll be fine," He said, his tone bored again though he was actually interested. No one had seen what happened when vampires mated before and this was an excellent opportunity.<p>

"Fine? Fine? He's about to rape me!" Izaya was clearly in distress, his voice too high pitched, almost a screech and his carmine eyes wide with fear as he backed slowly into the wall now.  
>"Rape is a strong word… he doesn't really know what he's doing right now so just let it go," Izaya heard the notes of amusement and intrigue in Mikado's voice and cursed, his eyes locking onto Shizuo now. If he had to he could kill the vampire but…<p>

"Whoa!" Shizuo moved so quickly he hadn't perceived it despite years of training to see these things moving and he gulped. Black eyes bored into his and Shizuo's freshly beating heart was loud enough for even Izaya to hear. Izaya reached to the side now, groping for the door knob, desperate for escape but Shizuo's next actions made him freeze. The vampire moved in towards him, so close to Izaya's neck he could feel the warm breath on his skin. It gave him goose bumps as the vampire breathed softly, taking in his scent it seemed.

"H-hey…" He whimpered nervously as the vampire moved slowly, breathing along his neck. It was so warm… Shizuo was so close that the tip of his nose brushed the now hyper-sensitive flesh and it sent a shiver up Izaya's spine, his breath hitching in a small gasp. Those fangs were so long right now… Shizuo's lips were parted slightly allowing Izaya to see them and the canines were longer than he had ever seen a vampires fangs get. The odd part was that Shizuo's eye teeth were elongated too. Both sets of teeth were thinner, like needles and Izaya realized quite suddenly that Shizuo planned to drink from him.

"I thought that was a rumour…" He mused softly, though his voice seemed to affect the creature nuzzling his neck with soft breaths and touches. One jet black eye snapped open and focused on Izaya's face with such intensity it made him shiver. The rumour was that mates fed from each other regularly, enough to leave a permanent set of marks on their necks though the other theory was that the first bite from a mate marked them like territory, a warning to other vampires not to touch what was theirs.

"N-now look here I'm really not all that in to you, you know… or leeches for that matter so let me just… OH!" Izaya was silenced when Shizuo's fangs grazed his neck lightly, his tongue coming out to lap a trail after the sharp teeth. Izaya didn't want this, nope, not at all… well, it did feel better than he'd thought it could. A new noise startled him a little, a deep rumbling sound that reverberated through him until he realized it was this vampire. Shizuo was purring like a cat, his open eye still focused on Izaya as though trying to make sure the other was enjoying every minute of it.

"Damn it, listen would you?" He snapped. Shizuo seemed to sense his distress and gave a low, animalistic whine as one hand moved to grip Izaya's hip before running it slowly up his side as though hunting for spots that the other would enjoy attention to.

"Mmn… Mikado! Masaomi help me!" He was powerless like this, truly powerless. He had knives but he doubted the vampire would even notice one that didn't have a religious symbol etched in it. He knew the other two hunters were watching though and probably filming this much to his chagrin. Izaya made a mental note to murder them later but he knew why they didn't want to interrupt. This had never been seen before, no one knew how vampires mated or what they did or how quickly sanity returned after they finished… Izaya sincerely hoped it was before any sex happened but most theories supported that when sunrise knocked them out they awoke sane again.

"You know he'll kill us if we try…" Came Mikado's voice and for once it was purely amused, "Besides, we have an excellent learning opportunity here, why on earth would we disrupt it? And you need to get some on that note so have fun~"  
>"Mikado I am GOING TO KILL YOU!" Izaya's anger had an unexpected effect though, Shizuo giving a whine then growling softly, his eyes darting around as if to try and find the threat. Finding none Shizuo nipped at Izaya's neck happily, the rumbling purr resuming along with his ministrations. He seemed to be favouring one spot on the left side of Izaya's neck, his lips constantly brushing over the juggler vein and his tongue lapping small circles on the skin.<p>

"W-wake up would you?" Izaya grumbled, reaching for a knife now. He would do what he needed to in order to escape this now though the higher ups would be angry about it. As if on cue a new voice came over the intercom now.  
>"Izaya. Let him do it, we need to see what happens." Shiki's deep baritone echoed a little in the room and Izaya scowled at the mirror that clearly showed what was happening so he could see what those behind the mirror saw. Shizuo had one hand on his side, the fingers applying gentle pressure to find his most sensitive areas. Shizuo occasionally seemed to shoot the mirror a glare, black eye locking onto the reflection but Izaya knew he must be glaring at the occupants of the room. Contrary to popular belief vampires did have a reflection.<p>

"If it was you in here you wouldn't let it happen Shiki-san!"  
>"It's not me in there. He won't return to sanity until he mates with you though and he won't let you escape him either. If we try to go in he will rip us to shreds you're going to have to bear with it. He seems to be remarkably gently right now and I have a suspicion he can't hurt you so-"<p>

"He wants to drink my blood Shiki! He might not stop!"  
>"Then we can study the effects of the loss of a mate on a vampire instead of mating behaviour."<br>"Damn it Shiki I-OH!" He was cut off when Shizuo's roaming fingers found a spot on his collar bone that was particularly sensitive. Shizuo ripped Izaya's shirt open to get at it, immediately working his way down from the neck to suck and nip at the spot he'd found.

"H-haah… nn… g-get off me…" Izaya's argument was rapidly losing strength though, his eyes sliding shut as heat seared through him from the spot Shizuo attacked, shooting directly to his groin.  
>"P-please…" Izaya could not remember the last time he had said that maybe when… Shizuo snapped away from him suddenly, his jet black eyes darting around as Izaya's scent flashed through with fear and even agony in the millisecond he allowed himself to remember. Shizuo then picked him up off the wall and set him on the table though Izaya struggled with that as it further reduced his ability to fight off the attacks of pleasure.<p>

"Hey! Stop, I said- Ahh! Oh!" Shizuo was kissing and licking his way down to the hem of Izaya's pants as though he was now determined to make whatever Izaya had been feeling just now disappear. The treatment certainly distracted him anyways, his pants rapidly becoming too tight much to his own embarrassment but it was difficult not to enjoy treatment like this.

"Sh-Shizuo! Get off m-AH! OH!" His back arched automatically when Shizuo nuzzled his growing erection through his pants, the rumbling purr adding an extra vibration to the region only helping him finish getting hard. The vampire was clearly pleased by this reaction though, evidently glad he could please his mate.

"Mmn~! Ah!" Izaya squirmed a little now, his fight gone for the time being. He would kill Shizuo when this was over… he'd kill Mikado and Masaomi and Shiki too. Shizuo finished removing the ripped shirt from Izaya's person and Izaya frowned a little.

"No fair…" He mumbled before trying to tug the white t-shirt Shizuo wore. He seemed to recognise what Izaya was trying to do though as he then ripped the shirt off himself revealing a perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen. Izaya gulped at the sight, only now realizing that Shizuo was indeed attractive. His type too aside from the whole vampire business. He shivered a little as Shizuo's fingers curled around the hem of his pants now, tugging them from Izaya's thinner frame and exposing his now obvious arousal.

"Ah… p-please let him know…" He mumbled praying for the first time since he was a child. He prayed that Shizuo had enough sense to prepare him for this. Shizuo growled softly, his jet black eyes taking in every inch of Izaya's body though he clearly liked what he saw. Izaya wondered for a moment when the vampire pressed three fingers to his mouth but then thanked instinct gratefully and took them in his mouth, not bothering to put on a show... especially since Shizuo wasn't the only one watching. Izaya was even willing to bet Mikado had Kida in his lap right about now squirming around regardless of who was watching.

"Hmnnn~" Izaya blinked, slightly startled when the vampire used his voice again though it seemed Shizuo was still incapable of remembering words. The fingers tugged away and Izaya noticed that the vampires tattered jeans were now undone, his own erection very apparent and Izaya gulped a little. There was no way a monster cock like that was going to fit inside him but Shizuo seemed keen on trying anyways.

"Ah… hey I don't think-OH!" He had been about to voice his worries when the first finger pressed inside him. Izaya wondered why Shizuo hadn't used his own spit for this when he remembered vampire saliva had a natural numbing and healing agent in them so that their bite victims felt nothing and no one would be any the wiser to their feeding.

"H-haah! Mmn~!"Izaya found he liked that finger more than he thought he would, certainly more than he should too. It wiggled a little inside him causing him to gasp and squirm in delight before Shizuo began thrusting it slowly, turning it a little as he did so. Counter clockwise as the finger went inside him, clockwise as it came out, Izaya's breath catching each time. That finger was fucking magic right now in Izaya's mind and then suddenly it was two.

"Nng! F-Fuck…" He panted his vision growing hazy already when sharp pleasure shot through him suddenly causing his back to arch perfectly, his hips pressing down to drive those fingers into that spot.  
>"Ohhh~! Th-there! P-please!" He begged willingly now though he knew he would hate himself for it later. All the same the vampire complied, repeatedly brushing that spot and making Izaya scream in delight, precum beginning to bead at the tip or his erection. Izaya's eyes widened when he felt light pressure at the base, looking down to see Shizuo gripped the base of Izaya's arousal to prevent his release from happening too soon.<p>

"Hey… n-no fair!" He whined trying to thrust his hips to force the hand to move but he couldn't budge the hand that held him down with a surprising amount of strength. Shizuo gave him a warning growl before jabbing his sweet spot harder with those two fingers.

"N-no… please! Let me come!" Izaya whined though the words didn't seem to process and Shizuo added a third finger making the young hunter wince a little. The slight pain vanished with the next brush to his prostate though and he moaned loudly, his limbs becoming limp as he moved his legs up, feet on the table too to give Shizuo better access. Izaya's eyes locked on the massive erection that was at just the right height for the higher than average table. He swallowed hard as he stared at it, barely aware of Shizuo's second hand that restrained his release.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…" He breathed, surprising himself a little. He only gave dumb nicknames to people he really liked. The fingers were spreading apart as Shizuo withdrew them and sliding together as they went in again to jab Izaya's sweet spot, each time sending a hot jolt of pleasure through his entire body. Finally the fingers came out though with a wet popping noise and Izaya gulped the hand released his erection cautiously. The sudden lack of stimulation resulted in him not coming when it was released though he felt the hot pressure in his lower abdomen that demanded to be released more strongly than he had before.

"C-careful with that thing…" He mumbled nervously as the hand that had kept him from releasing rested on Izaya's hip to hold his body steady, the other going to Shizuo's erection to guide it inside the other. Izaya gulped when the head of Shizuo's erection pressed against his entrance, not pushing inside yet as the vampire kissed along Izaya's neck. He gasped loudly as just the tip began pressing inside him though Shizuo seemed to be taking this very slowly, the tip pressing in and sliding out repeatedly until Izaya couldn't bear the frustration and more and let the other know with a whine of annoyance. And then it was in.

"Oh! Ah!" Just the head of Shizuo's erection had made it passed the ring of muscle so far and there was a flash of pain but it was quickly gone too. Slowly, very slowly, Shizuo moved his hips forward, a perfect and steady movement as he moved his mouth to the spot he had marked out earlier, his tongue licking at the area. The slow movement allowed Izaya to adjust as Shizuo slid inside him, inch by excruciating inch. When Shizuo finally buried himself to the hilt inside of Izaya he rested firmly on the hunters prostate causing Izaya's breath to catch as even the movement of breathing and gently trembling in his limbs was enough to cause small flashes of pleasure. It was a moment before Izaya realized what Shizuo was waiting for.

"M-move Sh-Shizu-chan…" He murmured but the vampire still remained still and Izaya remembered Shizuo didn't understand language right now so he rolled his hips instead.  
>"A-AH~!" His own action caused his head to fall back onto the table in delight as white hot pleasure rushed through him. Shizuo got the message though and his hips began to rock gently causing only enough movement to slide off Izaya's sweet spot and then back on it. The intensity of the pleasure caused the heat in Izaya's abdomen to explode at last, splattering on Shizuo's abdomen as his eyes rolled back and his vision blurred badly.<p>

"Hnng! Ahh~! Oh! OH!" Shizuo had not stopped moving during Izaya's release and once he was spent the pleasure began to resume as intense as it had been before. He was hard again in seconds, though Shizuo retained his painfully slow movement.

"Sh-Shizu-chan… f-faster… please…" Izaya begged, needing more. Shizuo didn't move faster and growled when Izaya tried to force the issue by moving his own hips in small thrusts and rolls. One hand clamped firmly on his hips to pin him down and prevent him moving though he whined pitifully in response. The pace continued, Shizuo's purr reverberating through him and sending pleasant vibrations right through Izaya, the tremble in his limbs returning once more.

"Nggh! Oh~!" He could feel light pressure in his neck then, similar to how Shizuo's tongue felt but then white hot pleasure exploded through him again, this time two zones radiating it. The obvious was where their bodies connected, the second was his neck. He realized very suddenly what had happened. Shizuo had bitten him.

"OH! OH! HAAAH~!" Izaya couldn't breathe he felt so good. There was no rush of blood to the bite zone though and Izaya would later recognise that Shizuo had bitten and taken almost no blood from him at all. He hadn't thought being bitten could feel so incredible though! Slowly the pressure returned, heat coiling rapidly in his belly again as his second release built until finally he came again. It was more intense this time, his toes curling a small scream of pleasure escaping him and his eyes closing to see flashes of colour rushing behind his eyelids. This time though Shizuo gave a muffled groan, sliding back inside to the hilt before his own release shot inside Izaya. When Izaya's toes uncurled at last he realized his arms had somehow wrapped around Shizuo's body, and that they had been filmed but he felt far too good right now to care either. Shizuo released his neck, tongue lapping the blood that trickled out of the marks until the bleeding stopped, though two perfect pin-prick scars remained. The black in Shizuo's eyes was slowly receding back towards his pupils but he didn't seem surprised by this situation and Izaya suspected he was aware of what they had done. His suspicions were confirmed when the vampire finally spoke.

"You're mine now flea…"

* * *

><p>Izaya: I was raped!<br>Shizuo: Not rape if you start begging for more...  
>Izaya: Tch.<br>Seliphra: Err, right, so then! **If you are a human, you will review~!**  
>Shizuo: Eh?<br>Izaya:** If they are not human they will too~!**  
>Shizuo: Huh?<br>Seliphra: ... Really Shizuo? **Okay, review or Shizuo will suck your blood!**  
>Izaya: They already said they wanted that!<br>Seliphra: Oh... right, then **REVIEW OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE SMUT!**  
>Shizuo: Aw, but I wanna get laid again...<br>Izaya: *dies*


	5. Aftermath

**Ahem! So, cataclysmic sex last chapter, and many reviews for more smut! There won't be any smut for a number of chapters though, bit of a dry spell for that... next chapter we get Izaya's back story too, remember this is AU so things are different! With ALL of them.**

**Additionally people mentioned Mikado and Kida's personalities so here's the proof they are in character, just so I'm not being told they're way too OOC.**

** Boss!Kado is not seen in the anime but he is in the manga and graphic novels. In those we see three versions of Mikado, Moe!Kado who is basically what is in the anime, Normal!Kado who also exists in the anime, though braver than moe!Kado and then boss!Kado who burned someone alive because he was mad. Yup, Boss!Kado is boss. He is a highly dominant side of Mikado and the version I am using. Bored in normal situations and deadly when he wants to be.**

**Kida has been shown to become nervous and timid in the presance of dominant personalities like Izaya, Shizuo and so forth. Boss!Kado is a highly dominant personality. My headcanon then says Kida would be submissive and timid. Yes, Mikado also tops in this story, sucks to be Kida.**

**Now then, enjoy the smut aftermath!**

* * *

><p>"You're mine now flea…" Shizuo did not love the one he had just claimed, no, but it was true that this hunter was his. It was absolute and undeniable fact though he didn't understand it himself.<p>

"Get off me…" Izaya scowled at him now and Shizuo pulled out of him. The hunter sat up, wincing and lifted his middle finger at the people on the other side of the glass. Shizuo noticed now that one was gathering film and the other two appeared to have been going at it. The one gathering film was ignoring those two entirely though the blonde one kept trying to get away, clearly embarrassed by the situation. Shizuo didn't particularly care though Izaya seemed to. Izaya was now attempting to salvage his own clothing though for the most part it was shredded and Shizuo noticed only now that his too wasn't in particularly good shape. A timid knock then came at the door and Izaya scowled before a hand appeared with clothing and Izaya snatched it before dressing gratefully. Apparently there was clothing for Shizuo as well, though Izaya didn't hand them over. Rather he dropped those at his own feet and limped on out of the room. Rather he tried but the hand closed the door and Izaya could not open it much to his own chagrin. Shizuo chose to dress while Izaya was distracted with the door. Izaya, it seemed had been brought his own clothing but before now Shizuo hadn't paid much attention to him.

Izaya had a long neck, very slender, his hair charcoal black and his eyes a carmine reddish brown. His arms were thin, slender but not skinny, and his torso firm and strong. His legs were long and slender too, well built. As for the hips… Shizuo couldn't tear his eyes away when they settled there properly. Izaya's clothing did nothing to conceal them, or that ass. Perfect, round and well … perfect. There was no other word for it, Shizuo decided. His hips were womanly. For a man they were anyways. More narrow than a woman's hips to be sure, but wider than a man's hips should be too.

"Let me out damn it!" Izaya's annoyed tone startled Shizuo out of his highly appreciative reverie. The voice on the other side came through the door and he realized it was Erika.  
>"Shiki-san said you stay in there for now, he wants to observe…"<p>

"Observe? He just observed this… this leech do… do THAT!" Izaya fumed. This surprised Shizuo a little. Being in that state had been strange, indeed, like watching another control his body from the back of his mind but in a deep and instinctive way he knew it was right. It was natural. And it was very, very good. According to Izaya's scent he had enjoyed it too, his body giving off everything it needed to in order to draw Shizuo in. Even now Izaya's scent made Shizuo's freshly beating heart quicken, his lungs inhale a little bit more deeply and his irises blacken with instinct and emotion.

"Yes but no one's seen this before! According to the records no ex-human has even mated before now, let alone with witnesses to vampire mating in general, so Shiki say's we observe until sunrise and then you can leave!" Leave? Hah, as if Shizuo would let him. This was his, that was an undeniable, irrefutable truth to the vampire and he had no intention of letting what was his leave. He didn't understand why Izaya was his, just that he was. He didn't know why his heart began to beat again after so long when he got a whiff of Izaya's clean scent, just that it did. Like a defibrillator saving a heart attack victim. That's what Izaya's scent had been, an electric shock. And now it sang to him, demanding more…

"You… you stay the hell away from me!" Izaya glared at Shizuo now, making the vampire blink, his blackening eyes clearing to gold again in mild shock.  
>"Why?" He asked. Izaya was his and he was Izaya's, they should be near each other, it was simple.<br>"Because I don't like you!" Izaya grumbled, limping to a chair and sitting down, wincing a little as he did so.

"But you're mine…" Shizuo argued making Izaya glare at him.  
>"I. Am. NOT. Yours." Izaya snarled.<br>"Yes you are. You're mine. I'm yours."  
>"Are you in love with me or something?" Izaya grumbled, leaning back a little.<br>"No. I just know that's the truth. I don't really like you, your annoying, like a flea, but you're mine too." Izaya blinked now, head tilting to one side.

"Interesting. You declare me yours with no emotional attachment whatsoever? So if I were hurt?"  
>"I wouldn't really care unless it was bad…" Shizuo shrugged.<br>"Even if someone else hurt me?" Shizuo's eyes changed again. Bright red was blood lust, black was sexual lust and now they saw a deep crimson appear in Shizuo's rage at the very thought.

"You're mine. People don't touch what's mine," Shizuo growled possessively. He moved toward Izaya then, his eyes going from crimson to black again.  
>"No, stay back, stay… I said get away from me!" Shizuo wasn't listening though. Then he had a stinging sensation and realized he was wet, his eyes snapping from black to gold again as his senses returned. He was steaming it seemed… in Izaya's hand was an empty vial, though a little of the greenish bubbling water remained in it, and some bubbled harmlessly on the floor. It didn't hurt, not terribly, it merely stung. It was enough to make him snap out of it though and he sat grumpily on the other chair.<p>

"Why'd my heart start again anyways?" He asked.  
>"You found your mate, they're supposedly your best genetic match or something, but that theory is obviously void now…"<br>"Why is it void?"  
>"Because while male vampires have been known to somehow produce offspring with other males male humans do not meaning I am not a genetic match to you. I hate vampires anyways," He grumbled again, his arms crossing over his chest, his eyes glaring now at the door as though he were trying to bore a whole in it.<p>

"Wait, what? Male vampires can get pregnant?"  
>"No! We have no idea how vampires procreate! No one's ever seen a pregnant vampire male OR female so we don't know how it works! They guard the secret too carefully anyways. All we know if that it's a ten year cycle between children born and we're in the middle of it. No kiddies for five years at least." Izaya huffed and leaned back again.<p>

"Why do you hate me?" Shizuo was curious. He wasn't sure he'd call what he felt hate, not when there was such a strong desire in addition to the hate.  
>"Because you're a leech. Leeches can die," Izaya fumed. His scent alone told Shizuo that Izaya wanted away, and now.<br>"Fine…" He grumbled. He would follow him then. He went over and sniffed the door lightly, though the knob burned his hand. He hissed a little but Izaya was watching in amusement.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Breaking the door,"

"You can't, it's got a giant cross on the other side…" Izaya's tone was amused, though there was a hint of intrigue in it. Shizuo moved back and then rammed the door with his full strength. In snapped like a twig under his strength but it burned badly and Shizuo backed away, hissing in pain. Izaya's eyes were wide at the sight. No one knew what lengths a vampire would go to please their mates but it seemed this one was willing to go pretty far. Not surprisingly the door had broken, but the giant metal cross remained intact. Izaya grinned and walked right out the door, ducking under the cross, which spanned the entire frame. Shizuo reached out but it was like a barrier existed for him, he could not walk passed it.

"Sorry, but thanks for getting me out of there Shizu-chan~! I do appreciate it~" He grinned, before hurrying down the hallway as fast as he could shuffle while Shizuo cursed his own stupidity and roared, trying desperately to follow Izaya.

* * *

><p>"Get back-"<br>"Not gonna happen Shiki-san~" Izaya smirked, "now, where is that footage, I have to destroy it~"  
>"Confidential, other hunters need to see it,"<br>"See what? Me losing my virginity to a fucking leech? I don't think so, that's not fair, it's-"

"Life is not fair Izaya, hunters know that better than anyone, including you. Now then, it's property of the world-wide slayers organization, you can't touch it. We already sent it on its way to the world operations command center in Egypt anyways." The command center was in Egypt since that was where vampires originated. The oldest known vampire was named Amun and he was the only vampire known to be over two millennia. He was ex-human too, so the rumor went, and an ancient Egyptian. Izaya had met him once and the experience had left him shaken deeply. The mere power that one wielded was truly terrifying and it seemed to ooze from him. Legend had it that if he was killed, every other vampire would die with him though it was only a rumor. It had proved impossible to do anyways, none of the things vampires were weak against seemed to work though many said it was because he was an ancient.

"Fine… Is it sunrise yet?" Izaya yawned. Today had left him exhausted and sore for obvious reasons.  
>"Almost… you're vampire should be settling down for a nap soon,"<br>"He's NOT my vampire. He's a fucking leech undeserving of life and I would kill him if it were not against the rules." Izaya scowled. Shiki merely chuckled and patted his shoulder before shooing Izaya. The hunter went to his room and stripped immediately. He hadn't had a chance to shower yet, Shiki had cornered him as soon as he'd found him, several hours after his escape though Izaya hadn't dared go to his own room as it would be the first place people were sent to look. Clothing was dumped into the hamper in the corner and Izaya walked into his bathroom. The hunter's quarters were dormitory style, each one large enough to house two people comfortably but they only shared with significant others so Izaya had a room to himself.

Each room also had a large en-suite bathroom. A good tub and shower, toilet, sink, counter space and cabinet. Hunters were also responsible for their own laundry and with so many hunters there was a schedule. You missed your day you had to wait until next week to do laundry. Izaya turned the tap on and let the tub fill, opting for a bath to relax himself. It couldn't fill fast enough in his mind but when it did he sunk into the heat gratefully.

"Ahh~" He sighed and leaned back a little, closing his eyes happily. He didn't know how long he was in the bath for but when he got out the water had cooled substantially and he was far less sore. He took two Advil, hoping it would counter the pain in the morning as the tub drained. He made his way to the bed and saw that the sun had risen outside, though the clouds were still pinkish. 07:52 shone on the digital clock beside his bed and he went to the window. He missed the sun. Hunters were nocturnal after all and though he could stay awake for weeks with the drugs Shinra had invented for them he never really got to enjoy daylight anymore. They only took those drugs on long hunts and tracking missions and usually slept for days afterwards. Finally he closed the heavy shutters that blocked natural light entirely before turning out the lights and climbing into his bed gratefully. He sighed softly again and settled hoping the nightmares left him alone tonight. He wanted to sleep without them for once…

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Ahh~ we now have a mystery~<br>Izaya: For one whole chapter...  
>Shizuo: When does Celty turn up?<br>Seliphra: Soon, but she's different too. Not a Dullahan either so she has a head~  
>Izaya: *snickers*<br>Seliphra: *smacks Izaya for his dirty, dirty thoughts*  
>Shizuo: Huh?<br>Seliphra: Nevermind~! There's also gonna be an interesting development, so** stay tuned and REVIEW to find out what it is!**


	6. Nightmares

**And here we go! Izaya's different past! Shizu-chan will make it aaaaall better later ne? Dreaming time is in italics~**

**Ahem a not to one of the reviewers: I went back and changed the last chapter a little, eliminating/changing some of the too's. I can't change the two or to's but I could do something about those. I didn't notice it when I initially published the chapter and while that was an error on my part telling me I need an _entirely different style of writing_ is unwarrented and rude. You really need to be careful about how you word things in reviews as the wrong words can be very hurtful. I know you meant(or think at anyrate) well though so I'm not taking it personally, but seriously... you know who you are.**

* * *

><p><em>Izaya giggled and squirmed, trying to get away from his mother who blew on his stomach again causing another burst of laughter. They were in the living room, Izaya and his mother on the floor, his father in a large armchair, reading quietly. The glow from the lights on the tree provided a softer light than the main lights, though no gifts rested under its boughs yet. Izaya knew when he slept too his parents would move them.<em>

"_Mommy! Stop it!" He squirmed more as she laughed happily.  
>"Why would I stop when you're just so cute Iza-chan~?"<br>"Kyouko, stop spoiling him," Izaya's father chuckled though, looking at the two over his book.  
>"Mama?" Mairu wandered in, holding Kururi's hand in her right, her left hand rubbing her eyes.<em>

"_Oh! Mairu, Kururi! What are you two still doing up? Santa won't come if you don't sleep you know~" She said, picking her three-year old twins up. Kururi whimpered and teamed up and Mairu gaped at their mother._

"_Santa has to come! You said he'd come!" Mairu whined.  
>"And he will, but you have to sleep!" She said gently, bouncing ever so lightly to calm the twins down.<br>"But Iza-nii is up!" She protested.  
>"Shirou, help out would you?" She asked her husband who rolled his eyes and closed his book.<br>"Alright, alri-" A thump came at the door startling the family of five._

"_Shirou, what was that?" Kyouko asked, and he shook his head.  
>"No idea, probably noth-" Another loud thump cut him off and Kyouko set the twins down and began trying to usher them to bed again but they were fussy and upset now with the threat of no presents in the morning. Izaya watched his father quietly, deciding he too should get to bed. After all, he knew Santa wasn't real but his sisters still believed and he wouldn't ruin it for them.<em>

"_Who are yo-" Shirou's eyes widened suddenly and Izaya blinked in shock. A spray of red had come out of his father's neck and the one who grabbed him was drinking it up.  
>"Papa?" Mairu called, escaping their mother who screamed when she saw the scene behind her. Kururi followed and another hand reached out as some of them came in. One grinned, his canines impossibly long before he picked up Mairu be the throat. She began to choke but Kyouko was moving again just as Kururi's throat was bitten in to. She scooped up the only child she could protect now, running for the bedrooms.<em>

"_Mo-mmy?" Izaya mumbled, his eye's still wide, confused.  
>"Shh, quiet! Stay under here, don't make noise, okay sweetie?" Her voice was strange as she forced him under the bed. The door burst open just as she stood and turned and Izaya heard the start of a scream before it cut off in a gurgling noise. It was a few moments before she dropped though and the other walked out.<em>  
>"<em>Any more?"<br>"Who cares, the hunters will be here soon anyways," Another grumbled. Izaya opened his eyes and blinked._

"Mommy?" He shivered and sat up, shaking the remnants of the memory from his head. He had stayed there under the bed for hours, his mother's dead stare watching him. Even when the hunters came they didn't notice him there right away, not until they took Kyouko away and a whimper had escaped him.  
>"Bad dreams?" Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke and he looked beside him. Shizuo was sitting on his floor.<p>

"How the hell did you get in here?"  
>"I dunno. You left and I wanted to be were you were… and then I was. You were asleep though," Shizuo shrugged.<br>"How are you awake? The sun is up!" Izaya grumbled. Vampires slept in daylight. Sure enough Shizuo yawned widely, his canines flashing a little.  
>"I know. And I don't know how I'm awake, I just am… I dunno, wanted to make sure you were alright,"<p>

"I don't need a leech taking care of me!" Izaya huffed, flopping back into the bed, his eyes closing. He began feeling sleep creeping in on him again when he felt weight on his bed.  
>"Hmm? What are you-HEY!" Shizuo had climbed in bed with him and even under the blankets, his arms wrapping around Izaya and holding him close. Izaya struggled with him, but Shizuo didn't seem to notice it either.<p>

"Just close your eyes… I'll protect you from everything."  
>"Oh yes. That is <em>so<em> comforting" Izaya grumbled, but he gave up. Shizuo was too strong to escape anyways so he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Shizuo's heard thumped loudly under Izaya's ear and his pillow rose and fell as Shizuo breathed –because Shizuo was his pillow—and slowly his eyes closed again and sleep claimed him once more.

Izaya frowned softly as his conscious mind returned to him a second time. He had dreamed, yes, but since he was seven all he had dreamed was one thing. Every time he slept, the nightmare would wake him and he would wake three or four times a night, even after taking the drugs that kept him awake for a week and a half. But after Shizuo climbed in bed with him, and he was still there, though whether he was awake or asleep Izaya did not yet know, he had dreamed something else. And it was… _nice_.

"Evening…" Shizuo said softly then. Ah, he was awake then.  
>"How did you get in here last night? Tell me everything," Izaya insisted, not bothering to move. He hated vampires, yes, but he had a feeling Shizuo was harmless to him at least, not counting potential sexual assault.<p>

"I told you, I don't know. You left the room and I was stuck there. Then day came and I was asleep again, like always… except I woke up. I felt like you were… upset? I felt like you were in trouble, I knew you were scared and so I wanted to be there to protect you. And then I just… was. I was in the corner over there, except you were asleep so I sat down on the floor and then you woke up…" Interesting. Had Shizuo teleported? If so he had done it younger than any other vampire in history and he was the first ex-human to do so as far as Izaya was aware.

"Why do you want to protect me? Why do you care?"  
>"I told you. You're mine, I won't let anyone else touch or hurt you because you're mine. That's it,"<br>"Are you for real? You claim you don't love me but you want to protect me, it's contradictory!"  
>"Not really. I don't know you, so I can't love you, in fact I kind of hate you at the moment, but you're still mine,"<br>"I am not yours! Get it through your skull! I only let you fuck me because I had no other choice and it won't be happening again! I don't like leeches, and I don't like you!" Izaya tried to push the vampire away from him now but Shizuo only chuckled.

"I guess it sucks to be you then~"

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Shizuo's confidence is impressive!<br>Izaya: He isn't getting any for a while *frowny face*  
>Shizuo: Aww hey!<br>Seliphra: Relax Shizuo, if you reeeaaally want him just nom his neck a bit~  
>Shizuo: Really?<br>Seliphra: Yeah, it gives him pleasure, unique trait to mated pairs~  
>Izaya: *hides*<br>Shizuo:** Review, I wanna do him again... come on people! Give the author inspiration for lemons!**


	7. Feeding

**Hey look! I finished! I had a touch of writers block in this chapter, but it worked out in the end... Yup, plot bunnies are back on the job thanks in part to Psrutrian Informant updating Shizuo's B-day Surprise. (Am I a sick freak for requesting that or what?) Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Additionaly there will be NO MPREG. Yes it is POSSIBLE for two vampires of the same gender to have offspring but there will be NO MPREG. You'll see, more on that later.**  
><strong>Next chapter the oldest vampire makes an appearance too, yup Amun is coming! Be afraid... be very afraid...<strong>

* * *

><p>It sucked to be Izaya. After they had discovered Shizuo escaped –though no one could figure out how as Shizuo wasn't able to repeat the process of teleportation—they had decided to simply let him wander around. He had, after all, remained where the hunters were and merely followed Izaya. Everywhere. He followed Izaya to the training room, to meetings, forced Izaya to go to his own lessons on being a vampire, and even into Izaya's room. Shizuo refused to sleep anywhere else but it irritated Izaya. The worst part was that Shizuo's presence kept the nightmares away. Izaya had expected the opposite, for the dreams to get worse, wake him up more, maybe feature just hours of a dead stare from his mother but no. His dreams were peaceful… of stupid things even, things he usually forgot upon waking. But he was rested and though normally that was good it made him more irritable because it was due to a leech. Shizuo would prevent Izaya eating bacon too, even following him to the mess hall, and driving him away from the stuff that burned his nose and made him green. Izaya was tempted to sneak away from him and get some. Maybe that would keep the monster out of his bed for once.<p>

"At least drink something…" Izaya grumbled. Four nights now Shizuo had stalked him, but he hadn't been drinking and his fangs were getting longer every day.  
>"If I leave I can't protect you…"<br>"You're remarkably overbearing, you know that right?" Izaya grumbled. He just didn't want Shizuo going insane from thirst and killing someone. It had happened before, and human blood was not exactly in short supply here. Even with all their training a thirsty vampire was a powerful foe to contend with, though pure instinct as well.

"Just shut up flea…" Shizuo grumbled and Izaya scowled.  
>"Fine," Izaya scowled, walking to the storehouses. Shizuo wanted to follow him everywhere Izaya would just have to make sure he fed now.<br>"Where are we going?" Shizuo asked. He always asked.  
>"We're going to the storehouse…"<br>"The what?"  
>"We're getting you blood."<br>"Can't you feed me?" Shizuo's question threw Izaya. Certainly he had blood, but he wasn't about to go feeding it to a leech.

"What makes you think I would feed you?" Izaya grumbled and then Shizuo was at his neck. He hadn't even blinked it was like the blonde had just… appeared there.  
>"Ah! Hey back off I-"<br>"It won't hurt…" Shizuo's voice was soft, barely above a whisper and Izaya could feel his breath on his ear. He shivered and fumbled into his pocket of the fur-lined jacket he usually wore pulling out a small vial. Shizuo failed to notice as he was busy licking Izaya's neck, his tongue easily finding the best location for a bite when…

"Ow! Shit, what the hell?" Shizuo was violently aware of a terrible stinging sensation, his whole body itching in the mild pain. He was wet too… ah, holy water.  
>"Well, I did say no, you really should listen once in a while~!" Izaya chuckled as he skipped towards the storehouse. Shizuo glared at his back for a moment before starting after him, his skin tingling and the wet area's smoking lightly. Neither man spoke again until they reached a large window in the wall with a rather bored looking man sitting there, twirling his thumbs, his eye dull, the other had a large scar running through it. He was average build, black hair and eyes but he wore a black suit with a red undershirt colored sunglasses. Beside his chair was an intricately carved cane, though Shizuo thought it looked a bit silly. Gaudy even.<p>

"I see Shiki-san has you on store duty again today red-demon-san~" Izaya said with a teasing tone, and a trollish smirk at the man who looked up then.  
>"Izaya~! Of course he does, he never lets me hunt anymore, it's boring as hell! He won't even let me have my iPod or PSP on me."<br>"I would imagine so~, but you know how he worries~" Izaya chuckled but Shizuo was still wondering what the hell an iPod was. Or this… PSP.

"So is this the vampire following you around then?" The man's gaze had turned now to Shizuo who blinked and stared back. Izaya scowled and nodded.  
>"Yeah, that's the leech. He needs blood too, he hasn't been feeding."<br>"Oh ho~? Why don't you feed him then?" Both Shizuo and Izaya gave him an odd look. Shizuo's was amused as he had suggested this himself not ten minutes ago. Izaya looked murderous.

"Right I forgot you were a leech lover" Izaya grumbled, his eyes much colder.  
>"Now, now Izaya, they aren't all bad. Sure every now and then one goes nuts but for the most part-"<br>"You're only saying this because you were in love with that Sonohara... or whatever her name was… Saika or something."  
>"Sayaka, and it was only a crush!" Humans could love vampires then? Interesting… hope for them after all then right? No, wait. Shizuo didn't want Izaya to love him, he wanted Izaya to recognise he belonged to Shizuo and no one else…right?<p>

"Yeah, a crush on a mated vampire," Izaya rolled his eyes.  
>"Leave it alone would you? She's dead anyways…" Ironically killed by slayers though in this case someone had laid false accusations and the daughter, Anri was permitted to live. She was still in Kyoto and her heart had yet to stop.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, just get a packet of blood for him would you? I don't want him snacking on me in the middle of the day"  
>"He'd be asleep Izaya…"<br>"Yeah but I woke up that one time…" Both of them looked at Shizuo now. Izaya's gaze was venomous but the other man seemed interested.

"You woke up?" He asked a little slowly. Shizuo nodded once in response but he realized quickly the man wanted more.  
>"Yeah, I was asleep and then I was awake… I felt like Izaya was hurt so I wanted to be where he was and then… I was"<br>"Oh that… right, I'd heard an ex-human had achieved teleportation. I didn't hear you were awake during sunlight though, hell I've never heard of that… did you tell Shiki-san?"

"No. And I swear Akabayashi, if you tell him I will hurt you," Izaya glared at the older man. Shizuo realized with a start though that he was probably the same age as this man and yet looked no older than twenty four. According to Tom he would always look this way too, even now that his heart was beating he was still immortal and ageless. They had told him that ex-humans remained identical to the day they turned, true vampires aged until they were twenty five. On their twenty-fifth birthday however their heart stopped and they remained that way until they found their mates. When they did it was the same as an ex-human, eternally one appearance.

"You? Hurt me? Right, good luck with that one…" The man, apparently called Akabayashi swept his gaze over Shizuo again before disappearing into the back and returning with a small case. Shizuo could smell the blood from here though and his vision became tinged with bright red as his iris's flooded with the bright red of blood lust. He didn't touch it yet, neither of them seemed to notice that Shizuo could smell it. Since his heart started up again it seemed his senses –particularly smell—had increased exponentially. Izaya opened the case and grabbed one before turning to look at Shizuo when he froze, noticing the vampires eyes.

"Izaya… move to the left, slowly…" Akabayashi spoke softly, a little worried too. Vampires that looked like that just from the smell had been known to attack humans too. Izaya gulped lightly and shifted to the left but Shizuo's eyes remained trained on him and there was little Izaya could do about it. Akabayashi tried removing a few packets then and opened one to draw Shizuo 's interest to the more easily obtained blood but the scent didn't seem to affect Shizuo more than it already had. He moved slowly to Izaya who tried to shift away again, only to be pinned down in a corner, Shizuo's brilliant red eyes locked firmly and unwaveringly upon his neck.

Only one thought crossed Izaya's mind now and that was working out how to get away from Shizuo. He had no weapons though, no holy water, no religious symbols, no bacon or pork roast juice or anything…Shizuo's tongue flicked lazily across Izaya's neck again and Izaya shivered at the feeling. He could just feel the lightest graze from the too-long canines on his neck and it make his skin crawl… not in a bad way either. He remembered the burst of pleasure he'd experienced when Shizuo had marked him and wondered if that was supposed to happen when it did.

It radiated warmly from his neck, sending his body into tremors, hands gripping Shizuo's arms for support as small tears began to bead in his eyes from the pleasure. There was an odd sucking sensation, though Shizuo's fangs never left his neck. He heard Shizuo gulp once, twice and he knew Shizuo was drinking from him. The worst part about all of this though was that he was getting hard. He was physically enjoying being fed from. A moment passed, Shizuo took only three mouthfuls of blood when there was a gently pressure on his neck again. Shizuo's tongue was lapping at the injury and Izaya hadn't even noticed that the vampire had removed his fangs.

Their eyes met now and Izaya felt a deep shiver run through him. Shizuo's eyes were a mingled swirl of colours, bright red, black and gold all fighting for dominance and Izaya wasn't entirely sure which side of Shizuo would win when his eyes reverted to gold, a hiss escaping him and a glare shot over his shoulder. Akabayashi had tapped Shizuo in the neck with his cane, the end marked with metal nine pointed star that contained Arabic inside it.

"Back off now. You've had enough…" He said calmly and Shizuo was forced to release Izaya as Akabayashi moved the symbol toward him once more. Izaya's knees gave out and he sank to the floor, his hand clasped over the site Shizuo had drunk from. It was wet with saliva though it seemed a small trickle of blood had escaped Shizuo too. Izaya wasn't sure what had just happened, but it seemed Shizuo was now uninterested in the blood packets.

* * *

><p>Seliphra apologises for flopping PoV like that mid chapter but the plotbunnies made her.<br>Izaya: Bull...  
>Shizuo: *all pleased*<br>Izaya: What's with you?  
>Shizuo: You have a bite fetish~<br>Izaya: No I don't!  
>Seliphra: It's true, he doesn't. Vampire bites just feel nice when done right.<br>Shizuo: How?  
>Seliphra: You'll see~, all is explained I promise this!<strong> NOW REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT MY BRAIN MADE FOR YOU!<strong>


	8. Ancient

**Hi-ho all~! Here is another update! So I totally met my Boyfriends parents today... I was so nervous ;; It went well though.**  
><strong>Oops: It's alright, no offence meant and I am a forgiving woman, so I'm not terribly upset. You did have a point and I hope I haven't abused the word 'too' since then(I also redited that chapter to remove some)<strong>

**Okay, ummm... I hope you like it guys! Less teasing in this chapter, but I'mma be a real meanie in the next chapter... I also hope you guys like Amun... I really hope his a little irritating too, he's supposed to be a bit childish...**

* * *

><p>"Don't ever drink from me again…" Izaya mumbled weakly, still on the floor. Shizuo's eyes were locked on him now, his upper lip curled slightly as Akabayashi stood between him and Izaya. What the hell did the man think? That he would hurt Izaya? Izaya was his, he wouldn't dream of it! Not that he could dream, but that was beside the point. Shizuo could still smell the blood, but it didn't smell half as appealing as Izaya did. Izaya's blood had been like nothing he'd ever tasted. He'd had a taste when he'd marked the human as his mate, certainly, but this was like fire in his veins. It made him feel alive again. Shizuo tried to go to Izaya when he stumbled a little getting up but the older man pressed the star against his chest and he hissed, pulling back again at the burning sensation. Still though, Akabayashi seemed to do nothing to really help Izaya up and so finally Shizuo snarled and pushed past him, ignoring the aching burn he received from the nine-pointed star on the end of that cane.<p>

"What are-"  
>"Shut it. Didn't think I took enough to make you dizzy though…" Shizuo frowned a little, supporting his mate as best he could and he could tell Izaya was both grateful and irritated by the help.<br>"M'not… dizzy…" Izaya muttered softly then making Shizuo blink and then chuckled after giving the other a proper sniff. Izaya was aroused. Akabayashi was poking him with the cane in the back now with a small pout on his face as he got no reaction from Shizuo, who had been concerned with his mate… now though….

"Would you quit that?" He snapped in irritation making Akabayashi jump and hide the cane behind his back. Izaya squirmed a bit, fidgeting in Shizuo's grip and the blonde smirked before picking him up gently.  
>"Let's go then, since you're not dizzy it's something else~" He chuckled causing Izaya to squirm more.<br>"No! Not happening! Put me down! I said put me down! Help me Akabayashi!"  
>"Alright, alright, put Izaya-kun down now Shizuo,"<p>

"Why?" Shizuo's question was simple enough to answer but neither of them knew how to reply.  
>"Because I'm not a princess!" Izaya finally snapped and squirmed but Shizuo chuckled and began walking.<br>"Nope but you are mine," He grinned and Izaya gulped a little.  
>"At least drink more! You're fangs are still too long so you're still thirsty,"<br>"Eh… that stuff doesn't smell nice," Shizuo's nose wrinkled. It smelled fine before the first time he had smelled Izaya but now it smelled a bit dull, like it was stale.

"Doesn't… it's perfectly fine!"  
>"It's not yours,"<br>"I am not your personal blood bank leech!" Izaya growled, squirming all the more. He was aroused and in a vampires arms… a vampire who was determined to keep him forever and make sure he didn't walk tomorrow evening at that but then something happened to make Izaya pale considerable and his blood run cold. Even Shizuo stiffened in his tracks at the sensation. The level of power radiating from the main offices meant one thing and one thing only. An ancient had arrived. The aura was palpable, thick. It felt like someone had suffused the air with liquid and Shizuo's very blood felt like it was freezing again, like his heart had stopped once more though he could hear it loud and clear.

"Wh-what is that?" He asked, his voice soft, barely a whisper.  
>"Remember when we taught you about rankings?" Izaya replied, his voice equally soft, like the being who radiated power so thickly it made it hard to breathe could hear them. When Shizuo thought about it though he realized it probably could.<p>

"What about the rankings?" Shizuo asked, his voice growing dimmer than before. Of course he remembered.  
>"That's what an ancient feels like…" Izaya murmured now, so quiet Shizuo had to strain to hear him now. A door opened then and a young teen stepped into the hallway. He had olive skin and jet black hair which hung to his shoulders in a perfect straight sheet, though his eyes were the most unusual feature he had. They were the most brilliant shade of green Shizuo had ever seen. He was dressed in white too, linen by the looks of it and his dress was as ancient as Shizuo imagined he must be. A gold ankh hung around his neck too, something that made Izaya's eyes widen. Shizuo held tighter to Izaya instinctively making the young-looking teen tilt his head to the side.<p>

"I won't hurt him, don't worry," His voice had an almost musical chime to it, but there was something else underlying it. Deep and old. Shizuo knew instinctively that this one was far older than he looked and he would be right.  
>"W-what brings you here Amun?" Izaya asked, not bothering to complain that Shizuo still held him in his arms, bridal style.<p>

"Oh? A little bird told me you had an ex-human mated to a human, it's rare for ex-humans to mate~" He said, flitting closer, moving as though he were the air itself.  
>"You must be him then… Shizuo right? Oops, sorry, I should let you introduce yourself" He smiled sheepishly, his teeth a perfect pearl colour.<p>

"And you're… Amun right?" Shizuo said, his voice remarkably reserved. His eyes were turning crimson in view of a potential threat and it didn't get missed by the ancient who merely smiled in as friendly a way as he could, clearly hoping to placate Shizuo.  
>"Yes. Ah, so you're the human then? I suppose you want to turn him, correct? I imagine you would, or you'll be left without him." Shizuo blinked as Amun's meaning came to him, his irises returning to gold as his mind cleared again.<p>

"I'm not becoming a leech" Izaya scowled, daring to glare at the ancient vampire before him, though as he said it he moved into Shizuo subconsciously.  
>"But you'll die…" Shizuo frowned. Amun realized he seemed to have hit a nerve on both of them.<br>"I apologise. There is time yet, yes? I forgot hunters are all orphans…" Amun said and that was partly true. Everyone in the slayers group was either an orphan from vampire attacks or they were born into the job.

"Orphans?" Shizuo blinked looking at Izaya now who scowled more and chose silence, knowing he would have to tell Shizuo now.  
>"Oh? You didn't know? The hunters, they are either born from other hunters or they are brought here young because a vampire has killed humans."<br>"Oh. Alright then…" Shizuo could see the subject was bothering Izaya and so he decided it would be better to drop it. He may ask that Kida or Mikado later though… or that Erika chick who was apparently watching the only footage of a vampire mating repeatedly.

"Did you really teleport?"  
>"Yes, in his sleep and everything," Izaya lied. Shizuo frowned. He could smell the lie on Izaya and he knew Amun would smell it too. It was then that Shizuo noticed how quiet Amun was. He took breath in but generally held it too long, like he'd forgotten how to breathe properly. He had no pulse either and Shizuo found it almost sad that he was over two millennia old and had yet to locate his mate.<p>

"Ah, he was in danger?" The ancient asked, ignoring Izaya's mention of Shizuo being asleep.  
>"I thought so… so I wanted to be there and-"<br>"And then you were~!" Amun finished Shizuo's sentence though it made Shizuo and Izaya scowl in unison at him.

"So he can be awake?" Izaya asked then, though it was a bit slow.  
>"Yes, only if he feels you or any children are in danger or if the sun touches his skin," Amun explained with a nod. Izaya relaxed a little in Shizuo's arms, though only Shizuo noticed it and privately it made him happy. It meant Izaya was starting to worry, even just a little. It was enough for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo: You're right, he is annoying...<br>Izaya: So, you're not a-typical?  
>Shizuo: Huh?<br>Seliphra: You're not weird after all. You're a perfectly normal vampire, they just never mate as young as you usually so no one knew it that's all.  
>Amun: I know it!<br>Seliphra: You're special Amun *pats*  
>Izaya: Oi! What's he doing in the post script?<br>Seliphra: Uhhh...  
>Shizuo: <strong>How about the readers review and ignore the gaping plot-hole<strong>  
>Seliphra: No plot hole! This is the postscript!Nothing matters here, there are no laws!<br>Izaya: *floats* See?  
>Shizuo: Damn you all...<p> 


	9. Truth

**Okay, so bear with me in this chapter. Amun is going to seem a little Mary-Sue-ish for the part with Izaya but it goes away when he talks to SHizuo later, promise. Yes, he is strong. Scary strong. But vampires get stronger every day they live and the older a vampire is, the stronger he/she is. Naturally an Ancient vampire is gonna be top of the line I-can-squish-you-with-my-mind kinda deal. He's not invincible, never will be and he is hardly perfect. Therefore, not a Mary Sue. Thanks.**

**This chapter also offers up more information. It's more informative than plot advancing but next chapter we finally get to see Izaya actually kick some butt... majorly. And some more teasing... and then eventually there will be more smut... I promise...**

* * *

><p>Dawn crept on them and Shizuo was already out like a light but Izaya remained awake in his recently sun-proofed room. Shiki had insisted on it and it had irritated Izaya to no end to know that everyone else was so very keen on allowing Shizuo to have him. Izaya managed to squirm out of the slumbering leech's arms and slipped down the hall. It was then when he reached the middle of the all he froze dead in his tracks, stopped by something he had never seen before. A vampire… not only awake but in a beak of direct morning sunlight. Amun turned then, his lips pulling up into a smile.<p>

"Izaya, yes? Ah, I suppose such a sight must be quite a shock?" He turned his brilliantly green eyes back to the sight that the dawn presented and his smile fell a little, though it was still there.  
>"H-how are you…?" Izaya only then noticed Amun was smoking, light tendrils curling off his exposed skin, yet he seemed uninjured.<p>

"When one lives as long as I, one becomes immune to most things. When I was young I could not go into the sun, like the others… but now… I do not even sleep." Made sense in a way. The golden ankh around his neck indicated an immunity to religious symbology as well and Izaya hoped he was not impossible to kill. Rumor was that if one could kill Amun, all other vampires would cease to exist as well. They would all just die. Natually that put Amun at the top of Izaya's 'To kill' list. He needed more now though, if Amun was immune to the symbols and sunlight… what else was he immune to.

"They say you're only two millennia…" Izaya prompted then. He would begin there, if he could gauge how ancient this ancient really was… Amun laughed, the sound akin to a chiming bell.  
>"Ah, akh khered wenen asha~!" He chuckled a little and then sighed, looking distant.<br>"I am far more ancient then that silly human. I would try closer to ten millennia," His smile was an amused one, as if genuinely flattered by Izaya's words. It sickened him.

"Ten? When the estimate is only two?"  
>"Close to, I don't know the exact year I was born. We didn't keep very good track then and after a few thousand years you lose track," So a vampires memory was not perfect then?<br>"Are you immune to everything then? They say you are…"

"Trying to kill me?" Amun smirked then, his green eyes flashing and in that moment Izaya's blood froze again. He felt it for only a second, but the fraction of time was enough to remind him that Amun was far more powerful than he could hope to be. And here all he'd been planning was to ask for permission to hunt come night fall… maybe Shizuo seeing Izaya kill a vampire would get him to finally leave the hunter alone.

"I advise against it. Rumor has it that if I die so do all vampires, yes? And then you are very much out of a job are you not?" Amun's eyes flashed again and Izaya could have sworn he'd been pushed back a little.  
>"I just wondered…"<br>"Any weakness of mine is not for you to hear hunter," Amun chuckled a little, before stepping out of the light again.  
>"Yes… I think I should go soon… after I have spoken to your vampire anyways…"<br>"He's not-"

"Oh but he is. And you are his human. I may have no mate of my own, but I have seen it and felt it through others of my kind. You are his and he is yours. There is no plainer truth than this." Amun's words had a note of such finality Izaya found himself wondering how he had doubted it himself. He chased such thoughts from his mind though, determined not to think of it like that. It was not a be-all end-all deal. He had not signed up for it and even if a vampire had no choice as to who their mate would be humans did and Izaya would not choose a leech. He swallowed hard and walked passed the ancient who now held his power in check allowing Izaya to go on his way.

* * *

><p>"No." Shizuo's tone was firm and his eyes were swirled with gold and crimson.<br>"I wasn't asking your permission, I was just telling you. Be glad I did at all so if you're following, follow but I think the old geezer wanted a word with you before he left."  
>"Screw that, I'm going with you," Shizuo grumbled as he watched Izaya hiding knives everywhere. He also had a few vials of that glowing green water and a few vials of the shit that stunk. Shizuo wrinkled his nose a bit, almost able to smell it from here.<p>

"You'd really turn down an ancient~? You know that when they get old like that they can crush someone with their little finger right?"  
>"I doubt he would, besides he wants to talk that badly he can-"<br>"Hello~!"  
>"WHAA!" Izaya jumped a full foot in the air and Shizuo spun and hissed loudly at the intruder, all traces of gold being erased from his eyes in place of crimson.<p>

"Oh~! Apologies, I did not mean to frighten you! I really should learn to knock on the door, shouldn't I?" Amun had teleported into the room.  
>"Gee, ya think?" Shizuo grumbled, relaxing a little but keeping himself between Izaya and Amun.<br>"Heh~, I wanted to speak with you Shizuo, before you follow your human to wherever it is he's going,"  
>"I'm not his-"<br>"Well make it quick then…" Shizuo agreed, cutting Izaya off.  
>"Hey I said I'm not-"<br>"Yes, but perhaps somewhere more private then this? No over hearing from unwanted ears the walls have…" Amun nodded solemnly as he said this.  
>"Are you even-"<br>"You mean 'The walls have ears' right?" Shizuo corrected. Both of them were ignoring Izaya completely.  
>"I give up…"<p>

"Oh, is that the expression? Yes, that is right. At any rate, here will not do…come along then!" And with that Amun had grabbed hold of Shizuo's wrist and teleported them out into the night. They stood atop a building in the inner city, the moon hanging low still in the partly-cloudy sky as the stars began to peek out passed the veil as night truly began to fall.

"Rehew senef kefa sen…" Amun said, his voice soft. Shizuo blinked.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Ah… apologies, his blood… his blood calls to you does it not? Like a siren-song."  
>"You mean Izaya's?" Shizuo frowned. It was true. All he could think of now was Izaya's blood. All other blood seemed repulsive somehow, vile even.<p>

"Yes. It is not uncommon for ones mate to hold the blood they desire most. It will call to you until he is turned."  
>"Only ancients can turn…"<br>"And you shouldn't be able to teleport either," Amun pointed out, "but you can. Do you know why you can?"  
>"No… I don't know a lot of things…"<p>

"You can because you drank from an ancient. Or from another ex-human like yourself. Natural vampires look down on ex-humans you see, they view them as imperfect creatures where they are perfect excepting those with ex-humans less than four generations back. It is true natural vampires are stronger, faster and smarter than ex-humans… but there is a gift ex-humans receive too. The blood of an ancient changes vampires you see… If I gave every vampire in existence a single drop of blood they would all become stronger by almost half a millennia. You… you took in five drops from a vampire named Celty. Irish origin or there-abouts. She's a bit nuts still but after losing her mate it is what happens."

"Wait… so what are you saying?" Shizuo's voice was soft. Shocked and scared at once.  
>"You are not as strong as natural vampires the same age as you. Even younger vampires will be stronger and faster than you unless you are defending your mate. But you have gifts they do not yet possess too. An ex-human can teleport at a younger age given the right incentive and instruction. An ex-human can also turn a human into what we are. When the time is right…when your mate chooses to be with you, you can turn him yourself with your own blood."<p>

"I…can?" Shizuo was shocked by this news. Not strong like a natural vampire but he had his own strengths it seemed.  
>"I advise against drinking too much from him. His blood calls you and it will be unavoidable when you join with him but even if it isn't as good… drink the blood they give you. A vampire who loses his or her mate goes insane until they are killed by hunters… it is how you were turned but Celty is hard to track down and an ancient. Too strong for the hunters to catch."<p>

"If she was an ancient how the hell did her mate die?" Shizuo had to ask. Sure he wasn't half as strong as other vampires but even he could protect his mate.  
>"He refused to be turned…" Amun frowned, "I'd rather not see it repeated with you. I like you, you are good. One like you may survive to become an ancient. We'll need more once I kill Celty you see. She is the only other ancient…" Amun sighed and shrugged.<p>

"Only other- what happened to the others then?"  
>"There are no others. Never have been. Always they or their mate dies or they or their mate kills humans. Or children. It is hard for the parent to sit back and allow their child to be killed for killing a human and so our numbers are kept low thanks to our nature. In fact world-wide there are only ten million of us and compared to the billions of humans… it is not so much."<p>

"How do you plan to kill this… Celty anyways? I thought ancients were immune to things…" So Tom had told him anyways. Izaya had hinted at that too.  
>"Even at my age Shizuo, I have yet to obtain true immortality. I can tolerate sun for instance, but only for an hour, at the most, and only when it is weakest in dawn and dusk. Fire too can kill an ancient and of course one could remove our heart. Even if it does not beat, to remove it somehow kills us. And don't forget those smelly animals… pigs I think, they are still poisoned too." Amun wrinkled his nose and for a moment he looked like a seventeen year old boy. One who looked like he was wearing a costume but a boy all the same.<p>

"I thought you'd look older…" Shizuo murmured and Amun blinked at the blonde and then smiled.  
>"I would had I aged… but I was human once too… ah, I think your human will be heading out now. If you remember a place you will appear there. If you can see it physically or from your memory you can go there. It works the same with appearing before another person. Recall all you can of them and it will work just as well but be careful. You never know if they are in sunlight or on a piggy farm~"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: ANd there you go!<br>Izaya: You can't kill Celty, people like Celty!  
>Shizuo: Yeah what are you gonna do about that little problem? Huh?<br>Seliphra: Oh it's easily fixed. Probably because she'll stop being insane...sooner or later... namely when *is shot to prevent spoiler leakage*  
>Izaya: ...Well, alright then. Guess we'll have to find out!<br>Shizuo: **That'll only happen if they review though, right?**  
>Seliphra: *revives* <strong>Right, and if they don't review I will post-pone the smut for even longer!<strong>


	10. Hunt

**So basically Shizuo went to wait for Izaya not wanting to watch him hunt. We will now join Izaya and his fabulous dance cru out on da' streets lookin' to beat sum looza's up in hurrr~**  
><strong>Izaya: What. The. Fuck. Are you. On?<strong>  
><strong>Seliphra: Umm... advil?<strong>  
><strong>Izaya: ...*silence*<strong>  
><strong>Seliphra: Right. On with chapter! also Shikiti=Shiki. Yes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya grinned widely and twirled a little.<br>"Oh it is so good to be free~~~!" He sang causing Mikado to scowl at him and Masaomi to shake his head in disbelief.  
>"You finally kill that leech?" Mikado asked, though it caused Izaya to frown. Masaomi sighed, the air coming out in a puff of visible vapour in the freezing night air. It was beginning to warm since Shizuo was caught but not by much as it was still February.<p>

"Shikiti won't let me kill 'im, so I ditched him… well, Amun took him off my hands, hopefully he's stupid enough to try and fight an ancient…" Izaya frowned a little. Masaomi shivered visibly at the name and Mikado flinched. No hunter liked an ancient, though at least Amun was sane…

"So who's in the area tonight according to the list?" Hunters were integrated with governments. Governments worldwide were aware of vampires in fact and when a human was killed by one there were strict protocols in place about secrecy and they handed it over to hunters who usually were able to at least uncover identity in under a day.

"Let's see, two newborns are listed, along with thirteen novices, two apprentices." Mikado said looking at the electronic list that he held. It updated automatically if a hunting team reported a kill or a new vampire was listed.

"Hmm let's go for the apprentices. The newborns are children, not ex-humans…" Masaomi was suggesting it, looking at his own list.  
>"Hmm, four of the novices are listed for being the parents of the newborns listed… chances are the newborns just had their fangs grow in and couldn't control it…" Izaya frowned at his own list. The lists were small, they looked something like an iPod touch and this was for one very good reason. So they could pretend it was. Izaya sighed, he felt almost bad for the two family units listed…almost. But every vampire was expected to follow the rules, even the eight year old newborns with fresh bloodlust. Before then no one was sure what they fed on outside of the vampires and they kept their lips sealed.<p>

"Alright, I think we're gonna go for the older apprentice first, he's almost a noble and that makes him more of a threat…" Their team could handle it though, and it was why Izaya suggested it. They were one of the few hunting teams in japan licensed to kill nobles and royals.

"Agreed, I think we should head to his hunting ground… Kida you act as bait-"  
>"I'm always the bait!" Masaomi whined to his lover who merely shrugged.<br>"You smell good, if I were a leech I would want to eat you too. Anyways, we give you a couple scratches to get your blood in the air, fake a limp. Izaya and I flank in on the sides you on the front, he won't know what the hell hit him."

"Alright, I'll go for his neck, you take his heart Kado-chan~!" Izaya cheered, pulling out the sword that was belted to his waist. Swords seemed a bit old fashioned but even a vampire would die if you took off its head. You just had to be fast enough that he didn't see you coming for the kill and that was what made older vampires so dangerous. He checked the weight and more importantly the sharpness –which he tested though by slicing towards Masaomi so fast his arm and sword were a blur.

"Ow! Hey!" Masaomi frowned, touching the line on his cheek. He frowned when he saw red blood on his fingers but he knew it had to be done and that Mikado's would sting worse. Mikado was still checking weight though, a small scowl appearing.

"It's a little off…." He grumbled. It was tipping too much to the blade instead of being perfectly flat.  
>"Turn it in after the hunt," Izaya suggested and Mikado nodded once before his arm and blade blurred towards Masaomi again who flinched and shut his eyes. No stinging sensation came though and he opened one eye curiously to see Mikado's blade millimeters from the tip of his nose.<p>

"One scratch is enough…" He muttered, eyes narrowing a little before removing the sword from Masaomi's nose and sheathing it. Masaomi released the breath he'd been holding in relief and Izaya chuckled.

"Going a little soft, ne Kado-chan~?" He teased and Mikado frowned at him.  
>"Sharpness doesn't matter in a thrust attack, all the strength will be focused on a single point. They'll sharpen it too when they fix the balance so let's go…" He grumbled though Masaomi was grateful… Izaya didn't catch the gentler look in Mikado's eye either and the faintest of smiles before turning to follow the fur-lined trench coat.<p>

Masaomi sighed, not bothering to check his own sword before handing it to Mikado.  
>"If I'm the bait he'll get suspicious if I have a hunter's sword…" He pointed out. The hilt alone generally gave them away, always inlaid with a religious symbol of some sort. Mikado's was a nine pointed star, Izaya's was the Star of David and Masaomi's was a crescent moon with a star. Mikado nodded once and attached the sword to his own belt in an easily removed way as they moved to the hunting grounds of a 197 year old vampire.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya frowned a little. They'd been watching Masaomi limp around through parks and streets for nearly an hour but still no sign of the leech they wanted. It was irritating as hell and Izaya was wondering if they needed to change the plan for an alleyway assault when a flicker of movement caught his eye. He looked over at Mikado, hidden opposite him and grinned when he noticed the other hunters blue eyes focused solely on the threat. He matched up too, black hair and dark brown eyes, no visible signs of being mated… He was taking in the odd breath but they were erratic and held too long upon both inhale and exhale, the way a creature that was forgetting how it was supposed to breathe did. Even Masaomi was aware of his pursuer, though he continued moving as though he had no idea what was happening, his acting flawless. Always they had to wait though…<p>

The vampire moved in closer now and his upper lip peeled back, his eyes flooding bright red as his mouth opened. That was the signal and Mikado and Izaya moved like a single unit on either side of the vampire they were after. The swords were drawn in a single fluid motion and Izaya's aimed for the neck as Mikado's came up in a thrust towards the vampire's chest but it had noticed them too soon. He pulled back, their attacks hitting air as they moved through the space, coming to a stop in front of Masaomi. He cursed and Mikado tossed him his sword now, drawn in an equally fast motion.

"Oh… hunters~" The leech grinned widely his fangs almost long enough to protrude from his lips when his mouth was closed… not that he was closing it. Izaya circled out to the right and Mikado to the left as Masaomi took up the center position. He went for Masaomi first lunging toward him almost faster than they could see but the sword came up and Masaomi's cut caught the leech by surprise, a line appearing on his chin. The blood seeped out, but it was slower than it did with a pulse. Like it was sludgy, dead.

Mikado came in from behind though this time the vampire was ready for it and turned, ducking the sword and giving a return uppercut to Mikado's chest with his claws. Mikado hissed, but the wound would not slow him down either and the sword came down. The vampire rolled out of the way, right toward Izaya who smirked and pulled out a knife. The leech lunged, ducking his sword, but the knife was Izaya's hidden weapon and it was dipped in blood already. The knife went into the leech's heart, Izaya's aim perfect and catching the creature by complete surprise. Hunters rarely used throwing knives, it was Izaya's ace up his sleeve really. It hissed and then coughed, sputtering a little.

"What-?" He coughed again, falling to his knees and his eyes widened before he fell flat on his face quite dead.  
>"Pathetic.." Izaya sighed as he watched the body begin to smoke slightly before turning to ash, by-passing the fire stage entirely. He retrieved his knife as Kida inspected the wound on Mikado's chest when all three of them felt their list fibrate with an update. Izaya sighed as the other two ignored there's but what he saw made him gulp. There was no way…<p>

"Hey… guys…" There was something strange in his voice, an odd high note that didn't belong.  
>"Better be good…" Mikado grumbled as Kida started rifling through an emergency first aid kit. He turned to show them that all hunters were on an immediate recall to the main base when he froze, transfixed by the apparition behind the duo. A woman had appeared. She was dressed all in black, a dress that looked ancient. Her teal coloured eyes bore right through Izaya and her red hair was dull in the poor light. Celty Sturluson had appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: DUN. DUN. DUUUUN!<br>Shizuo: That was umm... hey! How come I'm not in this chapter at all?  
>Shinra: You? I haven't even made an appearance yet!<br>Izaya: WHat the hell are you doing here Shinra?  
>Shinra: Complaining. Plus, Celty appeared, why wouldn't I?<br>Seliphra: He has a point. Oh yeah, Shinra finally turns up next chapter... and don't worry Shizuo, you come back too...  
>Izaya: <strong>Yeah but if they want you to write more they need to review.<strong>  
>Seliphra: Damn straight.<br>Shizuo: Straight... so no homo right?  
>Everyone minus Shizuo: *facepalm*<p> 


	11. Celty

**Short chapter is short. I wrote it around 1 am, finished round 1:30 I think... Anyways, it was for one reason. I wanted to get 'er done. Next update should be survival(Watch it be this story now). For the record I have not abandoned my other stories but I am likely going to remove Ambiguity and Sick from the site until I can get things going on them. One reason for this, Ambiguity I did feel pressured into writing and I literally have no idea what I'm doing with it... Sick is too difficult to write at the moment because it's just too close to home. Dad is getting sicker and it's very difficult just to watch it let alone write about similar symptoms and effects especially since we found out he may have two cancers, not just one. Th second one is waiting on tests to confirm but regardless a brain tumor is still a brain tumor...**

**Long A/N is long. Long A/N is now over too so...enjoy Celty tryna' kill everyone... warning she's gonna be OOC for this chapter, please remember SHE IS INSANE TOO.**

* * *

><p>Celty stood, sniffing the air lightly, her teal eyes beginning to turn red. Her breath was normal, though it was almost more frightening.<br>"Where is he?" He voice was soft and sad and it caused Mikado and Kida –who had been unaware of her presence to turn, their eye's widening in horror as well. All hunters knew her face. They also knew they had to flee but they knew it would do no good… they were dead… a loud pop echoed behind her though causing her to snarl and turn, automatically lunging at the vampire who had appeared.

"Shizuo!" Izaya hadn't been able to stop himself shouting out, nor keep the concern from his voice. He was terrified suddenly of losing Shizuo, to this woman though. Shizuo's head had snapped in his direction in time though and he dodged out of the way before putting himself between the ancient and the humans. Mikado and Kida had moved nearer to Izaya and Mikado called for backup and medical teams. They all knew escape was impossible, the only hope was to kill her if they could.

"You know where he is… don't you?" She murmured, turning to look at the four. Kida was still trying to patch Mikado up but he was too busy making sure they both had swords. A knife flew out from behind Shizuo, another of Izaya's knives being released toward the ancient. She caught it between two fingers and threw it to one side.

"Back up is on its way, Shinra says he wants us to try out the new capture device he has too, said it'll be good to study her if we can't kill her" Kida informed Izaya who nodded and paled.  
>"Good… they can't get here fast enough…" Izaya shivered as Celty's brilliant red eyes swept over them, her gaze settling on Mikado who was still bleeding.<p>

"Thirst…." She murmured now, "I thirst… give me him, give me him, give me him!"  
>"What the hell is wrong with her?" Shizuo asked, shocked by her erratic behaviour.<br>"Her mate died, he refused to turn for her. If a vampire's mate dies they go insane…" Izaya explained getting more throwing knives ready. Shizuo made a face at the smell but he'd deal with it as well if it meant Izaya living. He didn't want to look like Celty did now. She looked insane, angry, lost…

"GIVE HIM TO ME!" She shrieked, power flooding off her like a wave. It blew their hair and caused the air to move from her in a gust like the wind. It was terrifying to the humans and even Shizuo felt nervous. His own eyes had altered to a deep crimson as he watched her carefully. He didn't dare take his eyes off the woman, even when he heard footsteps behind them. Multiple footsteps meant lots of people and judging by heart beats at least twenty new people were there.

"Let me set this up!" Someone said from behind Shizuo.  
>"We need to kill her Shinra, not catch her!" Kida argued and Shizuo bared his fangs at her a low hiss escaping him.<br>"Shame… she's really pretty…"  
>"SHINRA!" About fifteen people yelled at him at once and it drew attention from the others.<p>

"We need plan!" A woman's voice spoke, thick with a Russian accent and Celty's head tilted to the side.  
>"Give him back…." Her voice was soft and sad again.<br>"We hold her off until someone gets a killing blow in or Shinra's damn contraption works." Izaya growled. Another knife was sent flying at her and again she batted it out of the way easily. Shizuo remained planted firmly in front of Izaya though, he would not let her get him at least. It didn't matter if he died, it didn't matter if other hunters died. He would not put his mate at risk. Izaya too was well aware of this fact and he was going to use it to his full advantage now.

"Vorona, Akabayashi, Shiki, you three flank her left, Kida, Kieran, You two flank right, Mikado and I will stay here behind Shizuo. You guys pincer around and drive her towards us three and we can try and hit her then. She can't evade us all forever." Izaya's plan was the best they had though Kida was reluctant to leave Mikado's sighed.

"Do it, she'll be more interested in me since I'm bleeding… you should be safe…" Mikado's concern was ill placed however when they moved to carry out the plan. Rather than shooting down at Shizuo and Izaya where the strongest smell of blood wafted with Mikado she aimed directly for one of her attackers, Kiernan taking her unexpected blow into his throat with a gurgling yelp of pain. She bit hungrily into his neck and drew deeply. Shizuo's shivered then, his mind flashing to his own attack. She had… she had done this to him too… The other hunters rushed in but she snarled, dropping her prey, mouth bloodied.

"Shit!" Akabayashi tried to drive her back but the nine pointed Star on the end of his cane pressed uselessly into her neck and she snarled at him, swiping with her hands, a move he only just dodged, hair thin scratches on his chest.

"She's too fast!" Shiki cursed when it happened.  
>"Everyone move!" Shinra called. A few things happened then in a moment of relative chaos. Kida lunged for Mikado, dragging him to the side as the other hunters scattered and Shizuo turned, wrapping his arms around Izaya and forcing him to the ground. Celty's head snapped in Shinra's direction as she vanished from where she stood as his unique net passed through the space she stood in, only for her to reappear on the other side. She went for him next and the doctor flinched, a hand raised and his comrade's shut their eye's knowing his death was imminent. They didn't want to watch her take his life.<p>

"…Huh?" It was Shinra's voice that caused them to look once more and every one of their jaws dropped. Shizuo got his first look at what was behind him too… numerous scientists stood around what appeared to be a large, metallic canon. Beside it a man in a lab coat and suit sat on the floor as though he had been knocked there by some blow. He wore glasses and his hair and eyes were the same shade of brown. It was Celty who had all eyes on her though. Her fingers –though claws may have been a more apt description—were stopped, millimetres from Shinra's neck as though frozen in place. Her eyes had reverted to teal but they were lighter than they had been and then a tear formed in her eye.

"You…" She murmured. He glanced around as she withdrew her hand from his throat and fell to her knees, moving closer to him.  
>"Aiden?" She whispered next, her eye's wide. Shinra gulped a little.<br>"I-I'm sorry? I-I'm Shinra… Shinra Kishitani…" He murmured. Shizuo's ears pricked. Her breath had quickened, her pulse had picked up from the almost sludgy beat it had been at and her whole demeanor changed.

"It's you…" She gasped, arms wrapping around him.  
>"I'm not…" Shinra blinked but he couldn't shake the feeling that he did know her… and what she was talking about.<br>"It's you…" She murmured again, unwilling to let the smallish man go. It was Shizuo who could tell what had happened though, his body relaxing.

"Well, now that that's over with…" He muttered, standing up and pulling Izaya back up with him.  
>"Wait…what happened?" Izaya asked, as the other hunters stood up. They weren't sure what the hell just happened.<br>"Obvious isn't it? The doctor guy over there is her mate."

* * *

><p>Izaya: I thought you said her mate died.<br>Seliphra: He did.  
>Shizuo: I thought you said vampires only get one mate...<br>Seliphra: They do.  
>Izaya and Shizuo: SO HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?<br>Seliphra: ... you'll see in the next chapter~ =)  
>Shizuo: But the next chapter isn't written yet!<br>Seliphra: **I guess the readers had better review then if they want the chapter before next friday**...btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA!  
>Izaya: Oh yeah, it's May 4th... *sweat drops and is forced into a funny hat and made to eat cake. Oh how terrible for him*<p> 


	12. Decision

**Hey look, fanart~: http :/ / keikahotaru . deviantart . com /# / d4ys48z**

**Love you Keika~!**

**So... I know y'all want smut next chapter buuuuut... *not sure she should give it***

**Also a message to everyone: I will not use anyones OC's but my own. I can and have concieved of a genisis back story and I find it exceptionally insulting for someone to assume my creative ability isn't strong enough to manage that or that I would allow such an enourmous plot hole to exist. In addition, my vampires have actually nothing in common with Vampire Knight as the series didn't exist in 2005 when I initially concieved of these vampires. I took more insperation from Anne Rice in fact and I would like it if people could keep that in mind. It has also been pointed out that these vampires are less aggressive than traditional vampires but let's face it. _They aren't real_. I can make them kittens if I want too, look what Stephanie Meyer did with them! They have aggressive moments but they haven't exibited them yet, ust wait until I have two vampires fight it out properly. Do not ever offer me use of your OC's I will ALWAYS reject another persons character and I will only EVER use my own. Amun is the only OC who will survive the story, all others are fillers for being killed in a fight to avoid Canon deaths.**

* * *

><p>"So what we just let her live?" Izaya was furious. They were off their rocker!<br>"She's sane, we have no reason to kill her now" Shiki shrugged it off, though Izaya was not the only one upset with the decision.  
>"In the century since her mate Aiden died she's killed thirteen thousand humans, two hundred vampires and five hundred hunters. You can't possibly expect us to just ignore that." Mikado's glare was furious. Izaya sighed softly, Mikado had more reason to be upset by this than anyone as his own parents were killed by Celty. Masaomi shifted uncomfortably next to his lover.<p>

"She was insane with the loss of her mate, she is sane now…somehow. She can't be held accountable for it, even humans are not held accountable for acts of insanity." Shiki's tone held a note of finality but even then they wouldn't give up.

"Shiki, your father was killed by her, Mikado's parents, Kida's paternal grandparents. Hell, even Shizuo was killed by her, not to mention we all watched her kill a hunter today."  
>"I will not allow personal feelings to change my decision Izaya. She is no longer insane we have no reason to kill her."<br>"And when she figures out Shinra isn't Aiden?" Mikado growled. Izaya blinked and nodded in agreement and Masaomi frowned.

"If she resumes her rampage I'll resign as the leader of the Japan slayers base, until then though she is no longer deemed a threat."  
>"Hey…" Masaomi's voice was quiet, barely audible but the other three hunters turned to look at him now. He'd been silent through the entire exchange until now and they were interested in his opinion on the matter.<p>

"What did… What did the main base say?" He finally asked. All divisions reported to the main base in Egypt after all.  
>"They were clear on it. She is not currently deemed a threat to human safety. It would be riskier attempting to slay an ancient when they are entirely sane and advise against an assault of any kind on her or the one she has decided is her mate." Izaya and Mikado frowned but if the head office said not to… the times someone had killed a vampire not on the list the hunters were not stripped of their jobs or status. They were executed.<p>

"What did Amun say then?" Izaya was attempting a last ditch effort and they all knew it. He would only ask on the opinion of a vampire if he thought it might help.  
>"Amun agreed with the hunters in the main branch. The matter is settled, now all three of you go make yourselves useful… ah… though with that injury Mikado, you may want to sit out for a while." Mikado scowled and Kida moved slightly closer. Shiki knew that Izaya wasn't stupid enough to hunt on his own since Masaomi wasn't going to hunt without his lover. Izaya scowled and stormed out, furious that she was being allowed to live.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was a dull red and shoulder length with light curl and her eyes were a pale teal though before they had been dull and lifeless. Now they were shining as she held tightly to the still confused doctor who was insisting his name wasn't Aiden nor did he know of one. She didn't seem to care.<br>"I can tell it's you… even if you don't remember, I do, and it's you… you died but you're back"  
>"H-how though I mean I can't possibly look like this Aiden anyways and-"<p>

"You are him… you don't look the same as you used to, but it's you… I can feel it in my every cell…" She nuzzled closer to him and Shizuo frowned. She didn't seem to notice him at all but he was content to observe for now. This woman… she was the reason he was like this… and Shizuo wasn't sure how to feel about that. He had hated it at first, being a monster. He hated his need and thirst for blood, hated that his whole life had been ripped from in a single night… he had been murdered without even the luxury of being killed properly. But she was crazy… and she had, in a way, given him Izaya. And Izaya was his and he liked him… even if Izaya could be an irritating prick. That was something good right? Unless Izaya decided not to turn like Celty's Aiden… and Amun said his blood could turn a human too, what if he did this to someone else too? He didn't want that… he didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone curse them like this against their will.

"Do I… know you?" Shizuo was jerked out of his reverie by her voice, his gold eyes landing on her. She was looking at him now, her expression politely confused as to why he was here.  
>"…Not really…" He admitted, though her frown deepened a little.<br>"You seem familiar…" She said and Shinra looked between the two worriedly now.  
>"I should… you killed me" Shizuo couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice at those words. She flinched a little, eyes widening as what Shizuo said sunk in.<p>

"I… oh…" She fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure how to act or what to say, "I'm sorry…" She managed at last, but Shizuo only frowned.  
>"I'm not sure if I should hate you or thank you…" He said honestly enough and she frowned at that with a nod.<br>"Well… when you make up your mind… let me know. And know that I am sorry…" Her apology was sincere but… Shizuo wasn't sure it meant anything either.  
>"I'm gonna go find Izaya…"<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: *debates putting some smut in the next chapter*<br>Izaya: NO! DON'T DO IT! I KNOW! IF THEY REVIEW YOU WON'T ADD ANY SMUT EVER!  
>Shizuo: That's bullshit. <strong>If she gets lots of reviews she'll put smut in for sure...<strong>  
>Izaya: I was trying to trick them damn it...<br>Seliphra: Let me untrick them. **If you review lots with nice things then there will be SMUT. SMUTTY SMUT THAT IS SMUTTY.**  
>Shizuo: Oh God... <strong>please review<strong> *nosebleed*


	13. Possession

**A/N: I wanted to use this spot today for something a little different… ADVERTISING. Yup, I'm ADVERTISING. Who and what are you advertising Seliphra? You may ask. It's simple really. A role-play site! …Okay, two. Yeah, I role -play, problem?**

_**durarara –au . forumotion . com**_** and **_**durarara . forumotion . com**_

**The first site really needs more members on it, the second one has a bustling community of people. Hope to see some of you there ~*heart*~**

* * *

><p>"You look bored…" Shizuo said, the moment he did find Izaya. The man was in their room –though he still insisted on calling it his room and not Shizuo's—playing chess with himself. Izaya started, a knife whizzing out from a hidden spot on his sleeve to fling at the intruder. Shizuo caught the knife between his index and middle finger with a soft sigh. It moved too slowly now… though he supposed it was because he'd anticipated the attack. He knew Izaya would strike at him if he were startled and sure enough…<p>

"Don't sneak up on people… and learn to use the door would you?" Izaya grumbled, working on his strategy. He moved a pawn forward, then back to the square it started on, then moved the queenside knight instead. Shizuo shrugged one shoulder at the hunter though Izaya could hardly see the action, faced away as he was.

"I teleported to you, not the room…" He said and looked over Izaya's shoulder. Then he reached over and moved the black kingside rook and took Izaya's kingside bishop.  
>"I'm not playing with you Shizu-chan, I'm playing myself and I'm a very difficult opponent you know," The man huffed.<p>

"Not when you know every move you're going to make…" Shizuo pointed out, tugging Izaya out of the chair gently. White lost, they both knew it.  
>"What do you want anyways?" The hunter scowled a little, flicking the white king over and turning his gaze to the vampire properly, though he was a bit taken aback by Shizuo's obvious confusion.<p>

"I'm not sure if I should hate Celty or forgive her…"  
>"Tch, what a question. She killed you, so you hate her and kill her, easily worked out, ne?"<br>"It's not that simple…"  
>"It is that simple," Izaya insisted, "what would make it complicated?"<br>"She was insane… she seems nice enough even if she is over-attached to that Shinra guy and she didn't mean to kill me… or turn me…"

"You're a monster because of her! You should hate her, you should kill her and then do me a favour and kill yourself would you?" Izaya's pleasant tone made it hurtful to hear. Shizuo wasn't one to give Izaya the satisfaction of winning so easily though, so he bared his fangs, his upper lip curling as he advanced on Izaya. The hunter swore softly and pulled out a knife that reeked.

"One little cut and you're dead…" Izaya warned. Shizuo wasn't about to get cut though and he gripped Izaya's wrist, squeezing lightly at the pressure point until Izaya was forced to release his grip. It was the colour of Shizuo's eyes that had kept Izaya from harming him though, not the deep crimson or even bright red he was used to with vampires, but the deep, all-consuming black that betrayed Shizuo's true intentions.

"I'm not interested in being with a vampire…" He muttered, though it lacked the venom it normally would have, his voice betraying his own lack of hate. Izaya wasn't sure himself why he didn't hate Shizuo like he should. He hated him, yes, but he felt safe… he knew Shizuo would die to protect him and while it was a pointless sentiment it was somehow touching. He wondered if this was how Mikado felt when it came to Kida. Fangs still bared, Shizuo leaned in, leaving a few small kisses on Izaya's neck, his tongue swiping over the two perfect fang-hole scars in his neck.

"Ah… s-stop that…" Izaya felt a shiver run up his spine. It seemed the part Shizuo had marked had become extra sensitive, but only towards Shizuo. If he touched it himself it felt like it always had, but when Shizuo so much as brushed a finger over it he nearly melted.

"You like it, why on earth would I stop?" Shizuo's voice was a husky purr as he nuzzled Izaya's neck softly, trailing kisses up to his ear as he moved the other towards the bed. Izaya's steps back toward it were tentative, and he knew the vampire touching him was right, he did want this. The first time was unexpected and he'd hated the notion of having his first time taken from him like that, and by a leech no less, but already Shizuo was working his way into Izaya's core and staying there. Izaya hadn't been able to forget that first time and it made him want a second…

"Mmn…" Izaya's sound was involuntary as the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed, Shizuo nipping lightly at his ear, his fangs grazing them lightly, though not breaking the skin as he made Izaya sit down on the edge of the bed. To his sensitive ears it creaked loudly, though to Izaya it was a barely noticeable sound, and certainly not noticed with his mind beginning to cloud and his attentions elsewhere. Shizuo pressed him into the mattress then, Izaya's legs moving automatically, one hitching on to Shizuo's hip. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen, but in the same moment he craved it, he needed it too.

"You're mine…" Shizuo mumbled softly sending a thrill of pleasure right through Izaya. Amun had said it was true too, and Shizuo… Shizuo meant it. Izaya was his and anyone else who touched him was dead. Izaya's spine arched softly as Shizuo ran his right hand down the hunters side, along his hip and rested there a moment, the left then copying the movements exactly before both hands ran up under Izaya's black shirt, lifting it as they went. Shizuo's head moved down, his tongue licking slowly at the skin on Izaya's exposed abdomen.

"Ah~!" The lightest of gasps escaped the hunter, his skin reacting to the pleasurable touch by giving him goose bumps and a rush of heat ran through him, down into his groin as the tongue began moving along his flesh as though trying to return it to its previously flat state. Shizuo's tongue trailed up, following the hem of his shirt as his hands moved it, though he definitely took his time.

"Mmn!" This pace was killing Izaya, his mind no longer with him as Shizuo worked. Shizuo was more than a little please right now though, and he savoured the sweet taste of his victory too. Izaya, his mate, was finally being compliant with him and it was the most exhilarating feeling Shizuo had ever known. Better even than when he marked Izaya as his, or tasted his blood –pleasurable as those things had been, nothing could compare yet with having Izaya surrender to him like this. His tongue swirled around the left nipple now, creating the most beautiful reaction Shizuo had seen yet.

"Haah~!" Izaya's intake of air was joined with a light flush spreading over his cheeks and nose, and even Izaya's ears became pinker. Shizuo's responding purr was cat-like, his black eyes taking in every detail with such perfect clarity that a photograph would be ashamed. His tongue toyed with Izaya's nipple, swirling around it, his teeth grazing it lightly and the odd, light sucking at the area before he moved on to the other side, repeating the process with the right. Izaya was positively squirming now and with Izaya's legs apart and Shizuo between them the blonde vampire had a very good idea of how much the smaller hunter was enjoying this.

"Mnn… Sh-Shizu-chan, hurry up…" Izaya whined pathetically, and he felt his blush darken at the smirk he received for his words.  
>"Patience my little hunter~" Shizuo purred though he did pull the shirt off now, kissing up the newly exposed skin on Izaya's chest, then up his neck and finally, when the shirt covered only Izaya's eyes, Shizuo took Izaya's lips with his own. Izaya moaned lightly, his arms struggling a little to free themselves of his sleeves though Shizuo's right hand touched lightly at Izaya's left arm, effectively stilling the limbs. Shizuo's tongue slid out then, licking at Izaya's lower lip lightly causing another gasp and quiver to run through the man, his lips parting eagerly. Shizuo's tongue moved in then, running down the length of Izaya's own before swirling around it.<p>

"Hmm-Hmnn!" Izaya's arms were freed from the cage of his shirt and snaked around Shizuo's neck, locking around it as his tongue moved in response to Shizuo's, slipping inside the vampires mouth. He ran his tongue delicately around the sharp, elongated canines, a shiver running through Shizuo at the feel of it. Through his canines he could feel the warmth, the pulse of blood and the heat of life. The shirt tugged off Izaya's eyes as Shizuo moved his mouth again.

"Sh-Shizuo…" Izaya gasped lightly, his hips rolling lightly against the vampire's above him causing a grunt of pleasured amusement to escape the blonde. Shizuo ran his tongue along Izaya's neck again, his fangs grazing the skin lightly, just enough to draw lightly red lines, the skin unbroken.

"You're hard~" Shizuo teased lightly, but Izaya wasn't the only one either and the hunters hands were tugging desperately at Shizuo's shirt before he gave up and pulled a knife out. Izaya cut the shirt off Shizuo instead ignoring Shizuo's look of irritation.

"You could have just asked…" He grumbled lightly, his hands tugging Izaya's pants off him with relative ease.  
>"That would have been boring~" Izaya purred, his lips forming a smirk for brief seconds before Shizuo's lips reattached themselves there. Izaya's knife moved down Shizuo's spine sending a ripple of pleasure through the vampire in response to the unusual stimulation. The hunter moved his knife carefully, so as not to wound his vampire, the knife leaving Shizuo's skin unbroken though a red line did appear on his skin, marking the path the knife had followed temporarily. Izaya altered the angle of his knife when it reached Shizuo's hem line, digging in to catch the fabric before cutting them off Shizuo's body too.<p>

"Hmn, you really don't have to cut my clothing off you know…" Shizuo grumbled softly then, licking at the shell of Izaya's ear gently, a low whine escaping the other at the treatment. He needed more as his body so wantonly displayed and Shizuo was more than willing to give, his right hand moving to press his index, middle and ring fingers against Izaya's lips. Izaya's reply was a smirk before he threw the knife, lodging it in the wall before both hands took Shizuo's and his lips parted, tongue darting out to lick at Shizuo's fingers gently.

"Shizu-chan~, you should get ready too~" Izaya murmured softly between licks before sliding all three fingers into his mouth, eyes closing as he sucked gently on Shizuo's fingers, tongue rolling around them gently. Shizuo watched, his black eyes locked on his mate's face, burning every detail into memory as he palmed his own erection lightly, his left hand stroking along the shaft, his fingers spreading his precum along it for lubricant.

"Ahh~, put one in now~" Izaya ordered softly, and for once Shizuo did what Izaya wanted, his right hand moving down before his three moistened fingers rubbed the entrance lightly. Izaya groaned lightly in response, shifting his hips lightly in response, trying to force the fingers in, but Shizuo's arm moved too to prevent it. Izaya whined again, well aware of how pitiful he sounded at the moment, his eyes locking on Shizuo's.

"Sh-Shizu-chaan…AH!" Shizuo rammed his middle finger inside the hunter at last, twisting it slowly and thrusting with it gently. Izaya moaned lightly, hips rolling and moving in an attempt to force the finger in deeper, make it move more, give him more pleasure until finally Shizuo pinned Izaya's hips down with his left hand. Izaya whined more when he couldn't move but Shizuo added in his index finger now too, both fingers moving together a moment before scissoring lightly while they thrust inside the other.

"Haah~! Ahh!" Izaya's hips struggled against Shizuo's left hand but a vampire was much stronger than a human and one hand was more than enough to keep Izaya's hips still. Slowly, they moved inside the hunter, twisting in half circles, scissoring open as they thrust slowly inside him and finally his ring finger slipped in gently too. Izaya was so lost in his ecstasy he didn't notice it at first, his legs trembling lightly as he struggled to contain himself a little.

"Beg for it…" Shizuo murmured then, his mouth leaving soft kisses on Izaya's inner thigh and the hunter blinked, trying to clear the haze of pleasure enough to understand and think.  
>"Beg for what?" He asked but he already knew what Shizuo wanted from him.<br>"Don't play the fool Izaya, beg if you want any more than this," Shizuo's expression was something Izaya wasn't sure he'd ever see. There was amusement, lust, but the small smirk spoke to pride too, though what Shizuo was proud of was beyond Izaya, something he would puzzle out later.

"Please…?" Izaya whined softly.  
>"Please? Surely you can do better Izaaayaaa~" Shizuo's purr sent a shiver down the hunter's spine and he gulped lightly.<br>"Please put it in~? I want it~" Izaya tried a little harder now but he could tell by Shizuo's smirk he hadn't done enough yet. Izaya's turn then to tease Shizuo and he gave a low whine, making sure his eyes were half lidded.

"Shizu-chan, I want it~, I want your huge cock in me, I want it now~! Oh please, give it to me Shizu-" He was cut off when Shizuo's fingers were yanked out hurridly as the vampire moved between his legs. Izaya had truly enjoyed the reaction he'd gotten, Shizuo's eyes going wide at the sight and sound and Izaya was sure that Shizuo's erection had twitched in response. Shizuo pressed the tip of his arousal at Izaya's entrance before slipping inside him more easily, more quickly than last time, a soft sigh escaping him as he slid himself in to the hilt.

"Nn~! Ah!" Izaya trembled lightly at the sensation, so much better than just fingers! He hooked his legs around Shizuo's hips as Shizuo's hands moved, one to each of Izaya's hips and Izaya's arms locked around the vampire's neck. The pain was different this time too, not as bad as it was before, more subtle and it passed quicker.  
>"Sh-Shizuo… move…" Izaya breathed softly into Shizuo's ear, his hips shifting slightly to signal his need and slowly the vampire began to, hips rocking gently in shallow, gentle thrusts that stimulated Izaya's prostate perfectly.<br>"Oh… oh~!" It was such sweet agony that Izaya felt then, the pleasure spreading through him in a slow, steady wave, his nerves all catching fire as small shocks ran through him with each thrust. His toes, his fingertips, he felt it everywhere as Shizuo moved, agonisingly slow.

"Sh-Shiit… f-faster, please God, faster Shizuo!" Izaya gasped, as Shizuo kissed along Izaya's neck though the hunter didn't miss the gentle curving of Shizuo's lips as the vampire smirked. All the same he picked the pace up a little, pulling out further before thrusting back in, each thrust aimed right into Izaya's sweet spot causing moans and cries to escape him. The build was slow, the pleasure curling through every part of him, washing through him in gentle waves and sparking through his nerves in quick fire all at once, two types of pleasure coursing through him before it began to coil and collect in his lower abdomen, building pressure as Shizuo maintained his pace in a single steady rhythm. It was now that Shizuo's canines sank into Izaya's neck in the precise location they had when the vampire had marked him causing another burst of pleasure to course through him, enough to send him over the edge.

"Shizuo! SHIZUO!" He came with Shizuo's name on his lips and as his body seized up with his release he felt Shizuo's shoot inside him, hot and filling. Slowly Izaya began to come down from his high again, his toes uncurling, his fingers releasing their grip on Shizuo's soft blonde hair and his breath regulating. Again he noticed no pull of blood, no draining from where Shizuo was biting, something that confused him greatly as Shizuo released his bite, licking at the area to heal it, his tongue capturing the stray droplets of blood.

"Can you control that…?" Izaya mumbled, "the drinking I mean…"  
>"Yeah…. I just don't drink… it's hard to explain I guess…" Shizuo murmured softly as he pulled out with a sigh. Izaya unhooked his legs from around Shizuo's waist but his hands arms didn't release yet and Shizuo took full advantage of that by claiming Izaya's lips again, the kiss gentle. When he pulled away his eyes had gone from black back to their usual golden hue and the vampire grinned a little.<p>

"You're mine…" He murmured and this time Izaya didn't argue with him.  
>"Yeah… I know…" He said softly instead, the admission sending a small tremor through him. He was Shizuo's… and he was starting to like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Welp, the first arc isn't done yet, still a ways to go...<br>Izaya: Wait... arc?  
>Shizuo: Yeah she has two planned... this story is looking to be something like 40 chapters...<br>Seliphra: Yep... on that note though did you know I don't post all my collaberations? Randomllama and IcyWarm are two authors I have worked with to make stories and they post some of those collaberations too. Some Collabs I did with Randomllama include Trolls Should Stay Under Bridges, Alternative Addiction and Unnatural Selection (Not that anyone reads that third one...) Randomllama is currently posting a Kida/Mikado collab we did called "Time For the Truth" And IcyWarm is posting an Izuo collab we did. If you haven't read things by those two, I suggest you check 'em out, they both need more readers (and way more reviewers).  
>Izaya: More advertising huh?<br>Seliphra: Shut it troll...  
>Shizuo: So...<strong> reviews?<strong>  
>Seliphra: Oh, right, <strong>tell me if you guys liked the smut scene<strong>... I worked really hard on it... *took five days*


	14. Anri

**So I wasn't gonna update this until PI revived Izaya in Weakness but hey, I was bored... now then, this is the first chapter of two I finished... PI! WHEN YOU REVIVE IZAYA I SHALL TYPE UP/POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. Yes. The next chapter is already written. Also anyone reading this like Ouran High School Host Club? Here: ouran. forumotion. ca**

**I made that site, yep, still in progress though...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed softly, his eyes resting on the face of the one beside him. The more he stared the more attractive Shizuo seemed to become and the hunter disliked it greatly. He was supposed to hate vampires after all, he was supposed to want them all dead. But Shizuo had begun working his way into Izaya's heart and making himself comfortable there… like he belonged there or something. Izaya sat up no, glaring at the metal roll-down covers on his windows which permanently sun-proofed his room and served only to remind him that there was a vampire in his bed. Quietly he slipped out of the bed and pulled his clothing on before walking to the windows, brushing the fingertips of his right hand against the cool metal. They were automatic, rolling down like a garage door when the sun came up and rolling back up again only when the sun went down. He turned then and walked out of the room, yawning a little. He didn't feel like sleeping just yet but he didn't want to lie in bed and stare at Shizuo until he did either.<p>

"You're up late," A familiar voice called from behind him and he turned to face the speaker, smirking as he did so.  
>"So are you Mikado~, Masa-chan keeping you up again~?" He teased delighting in the scowl he received for calling Mikado's lover 'Masa-chan'.<br>"He's Kida-kun to you and no. How about you then, leech too stimulating to sleep next to?" It was Izaya's turn to scowl now.  
>"If I could open my windows I would," Izaya grumbled, his voice low.<p>

"Harsh," Mikado shrugged. They both knew Izaya was lying but Mikado knew better than to say it. The pig juices Izaya had a tendency to coating his blades with may have no effect on Mikado but the blue-eyed hunter had seen Izaya fight enough times to know that his aim usually killed the vampires first.  
>"What are you two still doing up?" A new speaker, the voice ringing out from behind Izaya. The commanding tone could not be mistaken and sure enough Shiki stood scowling at the two hunters in mild annoyance. Izaya smiled as pleasantly as he could at the Japan branch leader before he spoke.<p>

"We could ask you the same question Shiki-san~"  
>"We will be hosting Miss Anri Sonohara for the duration of her first life. When her heart stops we will send her on her way, but we decided she should be moved from the Kyoto branch, especially given your little… leech problem. It will be good for the girl to be around one of her own kind for once, she's had only humans around her since she was eight."<br>"…tch," Izaya turned, brushing passed Mikado who looked as equally irritated by this news as Izaya felt. The hunter returned to his room now, properly irritated and when he arrived he glared at the vampire in his bed who still slept quietly.

"This is your fault damn it," Izaya mumbled but even as he said it his anger faded. He wanted to blame someone for everything that had happened but he knew that if anything it was the hunters who were to blame for it all… not Anri and certainly not Shizuo who was only a vampire because hunters had failed to protect him. Quietly now, Izaya stripped his clothing off, tossing it in the same general direction Shizuo had, hoping the blonde wouldn't know he had been up at all before climbing under the covers annoyed with himself for too many reasons to count. He was especially annoyed when the slumbering vampire beside him wrapped arms around his body and pulled Izaya in. He was annoyed because he liked it.

* * *

><p>"Anri-chan, it's good you made it here, I trust your journey was uneventful?" Shiki smiled pleasantly enough at her but Izaya refused to. She wasn't what he had expected really, she was mousy… timid. Her arms were held in front of her body, hands gripping the handle of her suite case tightly in nervousness and she kept her head down, trying very hard not to make eye contact with any of the men present.<p>

"Y-yes, it was a qu-quiet trip…" He voice was so soft it was barely audible and Izaya had to strain to hear it even with his trained senses.  
>"I am Shiki, these three are the team who will be helping you settle in. Izaya Orihara is the scowling one, Masaomi Kida is the one with the creeper grin and Mikado Ryugamine is the third. The tall blonde fellow lurking behind the corner is named Shizuo Heiwajima and you'll probably see a lot of him too, though most likely he will be glued to Izaya-kun's hip." Shiki explained all of this with a smile and Izaya huffed. They were on babysitting duty because they wanted Shizuo to be around Anri since they needed to be around vampires close to their own age.<p>

"Ahh~! Who knew they would send us such an erotic beauty to care for~! We're so lucky~!" Masaomi cheered receiving a glare from Izaya and a startled look from Mikado and Anri. Shiki merely looked amused by the behavioural change Masaomi tended to go through when faced with a woman.  
>"Masaomi, you shouldn't c-call her that…" Mikado mumbled, now, acting much shyer than he really was. Izaya nearly laughed though when Mikado turned bright red but it changed again when Mikado bowed, smiling kindly to the young woman. Mikado was never this polite usually, but then again, none of them had expected such a mouse of a vampire.<p>

"Ahh~! But how could I lie when Aphrodite herself stands before me~?" Masaomi proceeded to kiss the back of Anri's hand, further flustering both her and Mikado who was probably going to punish Masaomi for his behaviour when they were in their room later.  
>"Right, you three… er…. Four, give her the grande tour and show her to her room, I have work to do," Shiki headed off then, certain she would come to no harm now.<p>

"We'd have work too if you hadn't made us goddamn babysitters," Izaya spat under his breath but Shiki was already out of ear shot. The others heard though and while Anri looked more timid than ever –even flinching when Izaya's carmine orbs landed on her again- Mikado and Masaomi were both glaring at him.  
>"What? She might be all cutesy and timid but she's still a fucking leech! Or did you two conveniently forget that part?" Izaya snapped as Shizuo came out of hiding.<p>

"It's alright, he acts tough but Izaya's actually just a hypocritical brat, so don't take anything he says too seriously, alright?" Shizuo had come out of hiding now with Shiki gone and his smile was so handsome that it stole the breath from Izaya's body… not that anyone else noticed which he was most grateful for. His awe, however, turned into fury when he saw Anri's expression. Her soft brown eyes were locked on Shizuo's face though Izaya noticed small flecks of black budding in the irises, the lightest of pinks dusting her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted.

"O-oh…" She mumbled, her voice squeaky and high pitched.  
>"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima by the way," He smiled pleasantly at her now and she gulped, swallowing very hard. She… Anri was clearly attracted to Shizuo and Izaya felt something bubbling in his chest and stomach at the knowledge that she fancied him. It was hot, angry, and it made him want to cling to Shizuo and declare the vampire his own just so that she would stop liking him.<p>

"Let's show you to your room first so you can drop your luggage off first, alright?" Shizuo suggested and she nodded, apparently still unable to speak or take her eyes off Shizuo.  
>"And maybe we can lock her in there with an open window…" Izaya grumbled. Mikado and Masaomi both shot him a glare again but even Izaya didn't understand his level of hostility toward her.<p>

The walk to her room was short, in the same dormitory the hunters slept in though it was a different floor from theirs. Anri's room was bare for the most part, only a bed, a few toiletries and roll down shutters Izaya's room had been equipped with. A handful of books sat on the shelf, mostly books for her studies on her own species. Izaya glared at her the whole time, earning looks of irritation from the other three men. Anri dropped her luggage at the foot of her bed in a perfectly neat pile before turning and smiling at the for of them, though it faltered when she noticed Izaya's look of pure loathing.

"Th-thank you all so m-much for this, I kn-know I'm a h-hassle and I'm s-so sorry!" She bowed, making everyone but Izaya deny she was a hassle, all saying they were happy to help her with anything she might need during her stay. It only fuled the flame of hate that now burned inside Izaya who immediately turned and left to avoid sending a knife into her throat.

* * *

><p>Shizuo frowned as Izaya left, turning to follow and persue his mate whan a hand touched his arm. He looked back at Mikado who shook his head with a frown.<br>"Leave him be for now, I get the sense that he wants to be alone for a bit," The blue-eyed teen said. Shizuo's eyes returned to Izaya's retreating back though and he watched until the ravenette turned a corner, disappearing from sight. Shizuo could sense Izaya's distress but Mikado was probably right and Shizuo had no idea what was bothering him.

"U-um…" Anri's voice made him turn away from where he had last seen his mate to look at her again.  
>"Yes?" She was looking directly at Shizuo now so he felt it should be him who answered her.<br>"W-why does Izaya-san… h-hate me s-so much?" She asked nervously and the other three frowned in thought. Sure Izaya had been rude and cold towards Shizuo at first but his behaviour towards Anri was something different and shockingly so.

"Who knows, maybe he's just not used to you. Besides, he wanted to kill me too when I first got here," Shizuo smiled at her encouragingly and she seemed a little happier to hear that, hoping the final hunter of the group assigned to care for her would soon warm up to her too.

* * *

><p>Izaya: Am I jealous?<br>Seliphra: Youre SO jelly~  
>Shizuo: *rolls eyes*<br>Seliphra: Soooo... hi...  
>Shizuo: *looks at the readers* <strong>Just review.<strong> Arc one has a few chapters left in it, but not many.  
>Izaya: Yeah, <strong>more reviews means a faster progression into arc two~<strong>


	15. Choice

**A reply to one of the anon reviews I got:**

**No. Celty will not be punished because she was insane. Even in human culture we do not punish the insane for the crimes they commited while insane, they won't in vampire society either. It's called 'Not guilty by reason of insanity'. Besides, Celty had to live through the grief of having her whole world ripped away from her... it's a bit different for them than us, much more absolute and permanant... **

**anyways... plot development in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Izaya glared at the wall right before a knife sunk into it, hard. He hated this new vampire, but what he couldn't stand most of all was that he did not even know why he hated her so much. He had no reason to hate her other than what she was but that wasn't enough for the level of intensity he felt currently, hell, even then she was just barely a leech with the way she acted. Yet he wanted her dead for even looking at Shizuo.<p>

"Are you jealous~?" The speaker sounded remarkably amused by this notion and Izaya turned his gaze up to glare at Akabayashi.  
>"No," Izaya grumbled, throwing a knife into the wall, though his behaviour hardly sold his words on the elder hunter.<br>"What are you then~?" The senior hunter asked, his expression still amused.  
>"She's a fucking leech, I don't see why everyone is so God damn attached to her already!" Izaya huffed.<p>

"If that's all there is to it then why are you so pissed off about it?" The man's tone was not a teasing one. He simply knew what Izaya was feeling even if the young hunter didn't.  
>"Everyone like her," He grumbled, his voice losing some of its previous strength as he tried to figure out why he really hated her.<br>"She's likable, what's your point?" Akabayashi chuckled now as a third knife went into the wall.  
>"She's a leech!"<p>

"Your in bed with a leech in case you've forgotten," Akabayashi smirked a little as he gave Izaya the less than subtle reminder of the fact.  
>"Yes but not by choice! He raped me that first time you know!" Izaya argued.<br>"You mean there was a second?" Oops. Akabayashi's grin was victorious now, "Besides, you enjoyed what he did to you. You even wanted more by the looks of it." It seemed everyone had seen that damn video now…

"S-so what if there was a second time…" Izaya mumbled, almost inaudible as he curled up a little.  
>"So it means you've stopped hating all vampires,"<br>"I… you're wrong," Izaya's tone was one of defeat though, not argumentative. They both knew Akabayashi was right, Izaya did not hate all vampires, not anymore and certainly not Shizuo. He was disliking the species as a whole less and less, so then why did he hate Anri so much? He wanted her dead!

"You wanna hear my theory?" Akabayashi asked now, his cane turning over in his hands slowly, sitting beside the other now.  
>"No, but I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyways," Izaya grumbled, causing the other to chuckle softly.<p>

"I think you've begun to like having one person pay so much attention to you. And I think that when he then paid attention to Anri you got jealous because his attention wasn't on you. You've never been truly jealous before though and as a result you don't know how to handle the emotion too well." Akabayashi was spot on with that one, though Izaya was less than willing to admit to it. He knew he couldn't just deny it though either and as a result he merely remained silent, staring at a spot on the floor in front of him.

"You know what else I think?"  
>"No, do enlighten me," Izaya's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.<br>"Heh. I think you should go ahead and turn. If you're already possessive of him now then turn and lay claim to him once and for all." Izaya stared at Akabayashi in wide-eyed shock, trying to figure out if the man had said what Izaya thought he'd said.  
>"Are you for real? You think I should become a leech willingly?" Izaya spat, his voice filled with contempt at the mere thought.<p>

"I think you may find you like it. I mean you already avoid the sun and stay up all night, the only real difference it would mean for you would be drinking blood and having a new appreciation for garlic. Oh, and you'd stop aging and become immortal. Pretty sweet deal really if you think about it. Besides, then Shizuo would be yours too and you want that right? Think about it though, I mean you're getting a rare chance here. Either people are forced into it or never even know the option could exist. I know a few people who would jump at the chance."

Akabayashi stood again now, leaving Izaya to sift through his thoughts. Izaya's mind was now a swirling mess of thought, emotion and reason. What the other had said was true; Izaya was not a fan of bacon and he disliked sunlight aside from the fact that it let him sleep when he went to bed. He had no opinion on garlic, just that it was good in some dishes.

Now for the really hard part though… being a vampire would mean drinking blood every day for eternity, or however long Izaya wound up living. And his family… what would they think? He would be turning into one of the monsters that killed them, would they consider it a betrayal or tell him to pursue his own happiness? If only he could ask them… if only he had someone he could talk to… someone unbiased. Anyone would do…

* * *

><p>"He said you should do what now?" Shinra was smiling in a politely confused way, his eyes blinking rapidly.<br>"He said I should turn and become a vampire…" Izaya's frown was almost cute, his eyebrows drawn together so close that they almost touched, his eyes glaring at the floor.  
>"Are you going to?" Shinra asked, no longer blinking so fast it hurt to look at.<br>"No! Of course not! W-well… maybe? I don't know damn it! I mean, what would my family think? Wouldn't it be, I dunno, inappropriate become a vampire when that's what killed them?"  
>"You should do it…" the soft voice that resonated from behind Izaya caused him to jump about a foot in the air.<p>

"Then why?" He asked, spinning to face her, "why should I be one of you when I'm perfectly happy being human?" Celty's expression grew very grave now as she looked at him.  
>"Because your decision affects your mate too. If you stay human he will remain by your side until the day you die keeping you safe. His time by your side though will be filled with anxiety and fear over your wellbeing and he will protect you from everything. Except he can't. Eventually, despite his best efforts, you will die. Whether it be disease, accident, your job or age, you will die. And he will go insane with grief. You don't know what it's like… the pain we feel when our mate leaves us…"<p>

"He doesn't even love me, he can't-"  
>"He does love you! He just doesn't know what to call it yet! It's different for vampires you know, we find our mates and belong to them, and they to us. Then we fall in love. We spend every waking moment by their side for as long as it takes unless they tell us to go away and in that time love develops between us. A vampire's mate becomes their whole world, their very reason for living and when we lose our mates we lose everything," She spoke with a deep conviction, the kind one couldn't argue with. Izaya knew she spoke from experience too but then…<p>

"So what about you then? Your mate, the one who made your heart beat? He died two hundred years ago! How are you sane again now? You what, you get two? How does that work exactly?" Izaya's voice was slightly venomous.  
>"Shinra is Aiden," Celty frowned at him, "they are the same."<br>"How?" Izaya insisted. He didn't have the answer he wanted yet.

"Reincarnation." Izaya's head snapped back to Shinra now as the doctor spoke.  
>"What?" Izaya blinked at him, he wasn't serious was he?<br>"Reincarnation. Remember those dreams I used to have all the time when we were younger? Why they brought me here?"  
>"Yeah you knew vampires existed you said you used to…" Oh…<br>"They weren't dreams. They were memories. Memories of my last life, I remember being Aiden. Hell I even remember dying and seeing the pain I had caused her… for a while she was sane… long enough to get away so she didn't hurt anyone. I even saw her try to kill herself by standing in sunlight but when it touched her, her instincts took over. I saw what grief I had caused, it was my fault, not hers… so I decided to come back. I don't remember that part… but… I'm not doing that to her again. I'm turning."

"You? You're gonna be one of them?" Izaya frowned as Shinra nodded solemnly.  
>"Shiki said it was my decision to make, not anyone else's. He even said I could keep working here if I wanted to do, so long as I don't, you know, eat anyone…" Still work as a slayer? A vampire who was a vampire slayer… if that was somehow alright maybe it was alright to be a vampire who hated vampires?<p>

Izaya frowned a little though; he had seen insane vampires before Celty. Some of them had thanked them with their dying breath. Izaya used to think he was imagining it, but now it made sense in a way… because death had also meant seeing their mates… or maybe just not being forced to live without them. Damn… it seemed his choice had been made for him… and Izaya found he didn't mind it at all.

* * *

><p>Izaya: You mean I want to turn?<br>Seliphra: Oh come on, we all knew this was heading here! Maybe three or four chapters left in arc one? Might be two though instead...  
>Shizuo: That's it?<br>Seliphra: Yeah, arc two will be longer than arc one...  
>Izaya: <strong>Just review damn it...<strong> then we can get this change over with...


	16. The Plan

**Italics are a textbook...everything else normal. There's more backstory on hunters and so forth but also plot development... **

**sooo...HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! (It's July 1st, that's Canada Day) and umm... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HOTARU Sorry I didn't get this typed up in time, but I tried...**

* * *

><p>'<em>Humans have fought and killed rogue vampires since the founding of the slayers organization in 786 BCE. The first headquarters was located in Egypt where it is also believed that vampires originated. The first slayers consisted of a group of twelve humans and eight vampires selected by and including the. They were tasked with the safety of humans from other vampires. At the time of the founding many vampires preferred to kill their human victims and the worry became that vampires may out populate humans. It was decreed by the three ancients, Amun, Muraki and Kiernan that vampires must stop killing humans and must attempt to steal the blood without notice…<em>'

Izaya sighed and began skimming rather than actually reading. He already knew all of this but he hadn't bothered to learn the one part he was now looking for. He had paid it no mind because he never thought that section would be necessary or one day concern him. He smirked a little when he found what he sought though, hoping it was simple enough. There wasn't much on the actual process though.

'_Though many methods have been tried there is only one successful known way for a human to become a vampire. While the pulse of life still beats within them, a human must drink the blood of an ancient vampire. It is not known what the minimum required amount is, however the change has been recorded with as little as a few drops of blood being given. It is believed that should any younger vampires drink from an ancient, they too would gain the ability as well. It is also believed that as a result ex-humans are born with this ability, though it has not been confirmed as yet given the exceptional rarity of ex-humans._'

Izaya frowned at this. It meant his options for turning were Celty, Amun and maybe Shizuo. He read on now though, if he was going to leave his humanity behind he wanted to know exactly what he was getting himself into.

'_Following the partaking of the blood, the human must, within one week, be drained entirely of their blood by any vampire. Vampires who have drained a human who has been given the blood of an ancient have reported an unusual phenomenon in that even if they try to stop, they are unable, as though their fangs have been locked into place._'

In other words all he had to do was drink… Izaya shivered at the thought. He would have to drink blood. Once he was a vampire, not so bad, but he would have to drink as a human to become one and the thought was revolting.  
>"Just a few drops… I can mix it with juice or something…" He muttered, thinking aloud. First things first though he should make sure Anri backed the fuck off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" Masaomi asked brightly. So far they had shown Anri the dormitory's laundry room, shower rooms and bathrooms along with Mikado and Masaomi's room –though no one was entirely sure why and it clearly irritated Mikado a little- as well as the training room where a number of very young hunters-in-training squeaked in fright and tried to hide when they saw two vampires. They were reminded by the three matronly women there that some vampires were nice vampires but seven of them had still refused to come out of hiding until Shizuo and Anri had left the area.<p>

"I-Is there a l-library?" Anri asked timidly and Masaomi pouted a little at her. The library was clearly not on the young slayers top priorities list so Shizuo chimed in.  
>"Hey yeah, I haven't seen the library yet either." When Shizuo said this, the blue eyed hunter smirked a little at his lover.<p>

"Yeah, library next then; come on, it's this way," Mikado announced, settling it as he lead the way with Masaomi pouting.  
>"S-so Shizuo-san… how l-long have you been staying here then?" Anri glanced at the blonde vampire nervously.<br>"'Bout a month or so," Shizuo shrugged a little, "you were with the Kyoto branch for a while right? How long?"

"E-eight years…" She smiled nervously.  
>"That's a long time…" Shizuo nodded thoughtfully, his expression solemn. He supposed in another century or so he would not think so, but at only fifty… and Anri was only sixteen by the look of her and that meant half her life was spent with the slayers now.<br>"Y-yeah, I guess when I'm older it won't s-seem so long…"  
>"Yeah, same," Shizuo smiled pleasantly at her.<br>"S-so why did-" She was cut off by Masaomi as they arrived at the library.

"Here we are! The Japanese Main Branch archive and library, your one stop shop for dusty old tomes and unread books for hours of boredom~!"  
>"You really don't like libraries, do you Kida-kun?" Shizuo asked, blinking a little, though it was a rhetorical statement rather than an actual question. It was at that moment that a book bounced right off the back of Masaomi's head.<p>

"Ow! Hey! What the hell?" The blonde hunter rubbed the spot as Mikado looked around for the culprit with a glare that meant business.  
>"Keep your voice down Masa-chan~, this is a library you know~" Izaya appeared from behind a shelf as Masaomi, still scowling, picked the book up He was about to throw it right back at Izaya when the title caught his eye and he paused.<p>

"Vampire Slayer history and the ex-human phenomena? What the hell are you reading this for?" They were on an elite team after all and that required more than just being able to fight. It meant memorizing slayer history and everything they knew about vampires. Izaya's marks had been the highest ever recorded when he wrote his exams with one exception –ex-humans and how to make them.

Izaya had argued that it was unnecessary information as all he really needed to know was how to kill one and about other vampires, not how to make one. Because his test scores had broken records in every other section the council had agreed to overlook the one area and granted him elite status. Masaomi and Mikado were privy to this information, and as a result they both knew there was only one part Izaya would have needed at all.

"I grabbed it off the shelf at random, I was in here for peace and quiet," Izaya lied easily. Only Shizuo and Anri could tell, but neither knew why he was lying so neither said anything on the matter either. Anri flinched a little when Izaya's glare settled on her and she moved a little closer to Shizuo which only intensified the glare she received. Izaya scowled and walked out without another word to any of them, heading for his room.

* * *

><p>Izaya had all the tools he needed for his change now. He knew one, possibly two sources for blood, a vampire who couldn't resist biting him and a reason to change. Shizuo was very friendly toward Anri, though clearly no one had told her that he had a mate –and to be honest it hadn't crossed Izaya's mind either. Izaya had begun to enjoy the attention Shizuo gave him, the blonde vampire had not left him alone for more than a few minutes at most… until Anri had shown up anyways.<p>

Izaya hadn't noticed he liked it; not until he got less of it. Now though, he wanted it back, and desperately so; if he was supposed to be Shizuo's, than Shizuo should be his. Besides, Akabayashi had made an excellent point, Izaya would be immortal. Given that Izaya's worst fear was death that alone should be enough of a reason to make the change.

"So how get it without being found out…" Shiki probably already knew, Akabayashi too but neither of them were about to spread it around either. It was everyone else Izaya wanted to hide his plans from. He frowned a little as the doorknob turned then and Shizuo let himself into the room. He had stopped teleporting in without knocking at least.

"Shizuo, do you feel anything when you sleep?" Izaya asked, spinning in his chair to face the vampire.  
>"Huh? No… I mean once or twice but it was the time I first teleported and once when the sun touched me while I slept." If it took the sun to wake Shizuo then… Izaya jumped when the shutters activated and rolled down to signal daylight. Shizuo stripped down as the metal covered the glass up, keeping Shizuo safe from the sun before climbing into the bed.<p>

"Not sleeping?" Shizuo questioned when Izaya didn't join him as he had started doing.  
>"Not yet. I have some paperwork to finish up first." If Shizuo's blood was a dud he could ask Celty for hers, but he hoped he wouldn't need to. She would probably be more than willing when she learned why he wanted it.<p>

Izaya waited until nine thirty, when he knew the sun would be up before taking a clean knife and a small test tube to the bed. He crawled over cautiously, worried Shizuo would stir but he did not. He lowered the blankets that covered Shizuo's head until the vampires arm was in view and touched the tip of the knife there without breaking the skin.

Still nothing… He touched the tube to the blade of the knife, holding it at an angle so that the blood would run down and into the glass tube before pressing the knife tip into Shizuo's arm, breaking the skin. He collected very little of the blackish red liquid that dripped into the vial and removed the knife when he had only a millilitre. Shizuo's arm healed in minutes too and he swirled the stuff, looking at it held up to the light. It was darker and thicker than human blood and Izaya shivered a little. Might as well just get it over with then…

"Bottoms up…" he muttered before downing the contents of the tube in one swallow. It tasted awful and he swallowed hard, trying to keep from throwing up. It was like rot and ash in his mouth and it left an unnatural and sickeningly sweet after taste in his mouth. The first think he did now was drink water, nearly running to the sink to gulp it right from the tap. He washed the vial and knife next before wetting a cloth and washing off Shizuo's arm. Finally he left the room, hoping the scent of blood would not be too strong. If this was his last day as a human, he wanted to feel the sun and watch the sunset one last time.

* * *

><p>Izaya: Wait so...<br>Seliphra: There are at least two more chapters in arc one and at least one more smut scene in it...  
>Shizuo: So what's arc two then?<br>Seliphra: You'll see...  
>Izaya: You mean we have to wait?<br>Seliphra: Duh. *Ahem*** REVIEW TO**-I mean uh... **COMMENT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!** Fanfiction is changing too much on me lately... ._.


	17. Death

**Shorter chapter and second last in Arc one. When I finish Arc one I'm gonna work on something else for a bit... because I'm kinda neglecting Survival... and Girl... and Locked... and okay, just about ALL my stories...**

* * *

><p>When Shizuo woke it was to the sound of the roll shutters opening for the night and there were a few things he immediately noticed. The first thing he noticed of course, was that Izaya was not in bed beside him, nor had he been all night. The next thing he noticed was the faint scent of blood hanging in the air. It was not strong enough for a human to pick up on, but Shizuo's sense of smell was stronger than a humans and he could smell it well enough though he attributed it to Izaya having a nosebleed or something during the day.<p>

First things first then, he had to find his mate and so he stood, pulled on a green t-shirt, some blue jeans and left the room, leaving the bed unmade. He knew Izaya didn't like it when Shizuo teleported to his side so he opted to track the hunter by his scent. It was different though, more enticing in a way and it made Shizuo's mouth water a little though he wasn't sure why.

He tracked Izaya outside of the building, his frown deepening slightly. Shizuo, as a vampire was immune to the freezing air but Izaya was not. Shizuo knew humans braved the cold easily, he had done so himself on numerous occasions when he had been human which wasn't all that long ago but he still disliked the idea of Izaya made uncomfortable by cold.

"Though you were gonna sleep yesterday?" Shizuo asked when he was close enough to the other to not need to raise his voice. Izaya's breath puffed out into the cold air, a small cloud of heat and humidity forming around his mouth only to dissipate into the air around him as though it was never there in the first place. Izaya's cheeks and nose were tinted pink from the cold and he wore a very heavy jacket and a thick scarf in an attempt to block out the freezing cold air. His eyes remained closed even when Shizuo spoke for a full minute as though he were trying very hard to burn something into his memory permanently, his brow slightly furrowed from the effort.

"Wasn't tired," He mumbled, frowning slightly as he finally opened his eyes before turned back to the building and walking, Shizuo following close behind him. Shizuo's bare feet made only the slightest sound to his own ears, but Izaya wasn't even trying to muffle the crunch of the snow beneath his own heavy boots. Shizuo smiled a little when they got inside, Izaya having pulled the scarf off to clasp his quickly bared hands over his mouth and nose so he could puff warm air over them. Shizuo found it adorable.

"If you were cold you should have stayed inside," Shizuo teased, barely containing his laughter at the pout he received from the other. Shizuo moved a little closer now, the tip of his nose touching just behind Izaya's ear and he sniffed along the length of his mate's neck, his arms wrapping around Izaya's body. He stopped moving when his lips rested against the mark he had left on Izaya's neck, kissing it lightly.

"What are you doing?" Izaya murmured softly causing Shizuo to grin.  
>"You smell good, I want a nibble…" Shizuo's tongue snaked out of his mouth, sending a small shiver down Izaya's spine.<br>"Not here…" He managed to mutter. Shizuo sighed softly, but he released Izaya all the same too. It was Izaya's turn to surprise Shizuo though when he tugged the blonde vampire towards their room.

"Izaya?" Shizuo questioned lightly in curiosity.  
>"You're the one who wanted a snack, remember~?" The hunter teased back and Shizuo grinned a little. The moment they were inside the room with the door closed Shizuo was at Izaya's neck again, tongue running tenderly along the area to send another shiver down Izaya's spine. His mouth opened properly now, his slightly long fangs extending as he prepared to drink, his eyes a mixture of deep black and brilliant red, both colours fighting for dominance.<p>

The moment Shizuo's fangs pieced Izaya's skin he noticed a subtle shift in his mate's blood. It was heavenly, more addicting then it had been before and he groaned with the second mouthful. He tried to leave it at that but it was like his fangs were locked inside Izaya's neck and then… he knew. The shift in taste became more obvious with each mouthful and he frowned a little, walking Izaya back to the bed.

Izaya didn't resist being made to lie down, already becoming light-headed and dizzy. He was beginning to be afraid too. Laying down was better for only a short time though because he soon became quite woozy and the world was spinning too much. All the strength drained from his limbs suddenly and his arms fell to his sides, each movement becoming more of a struggle.

He could hear his own heart pounding, struggling to pump his rapidly disappearing blood. The odd thing was that he was still conscious and very much aware of what was happening, though he knew he had lost enough blood to lose consciousness. It was then that the most terrifying thing happened. His heart stopped. He could feel an empty ache in his chest, well aware that it was missing and his breathing went next, his last breath leaving his body in a soft sigh. His whole body went limp but still Shizuo could not seem to remove his fangs. Izaya could feel it… what blood was left was being drawn into Shizuo's teeth as though magnetized there.

Finally when there was not a single drop left in Izaya's veins he felt Shizuo's fangs slide out of his neck. He was hyper aware of everything right now, his skin feeling the slightest turbulence in the air from any movement, his hearing picking up the steady thump of Shizuo's heart and footsteps in the hallway, his eyes seeing every colour like he never had before. He could not move though, trapped like this and he doubted others would not even realize he could see or hear them. He tried very hard to move his arms or legs, but they would not. He couldn't even blink. It was not until his vision began to swim again before fading that he truly panicked. Sounds became muffled now, and finally, six minutes after his heart stopped beating Izaya saw and heard nothing.

* * *

><p>Izaya: What the... I'm dead!<br>Shizuo: Seliphra! Fix it!  
>Seliphra: Um... w-well... to fix Izaya that would require a large number of reviews... they are such a tricksy spell you know... and reviews are the main ingredient I use!<br>Izaya: **REVIEW! I'M NOT READY TO BE DEAD YET!**  
>Shizuo: <strong>QUICK, REVIEW OR SHE MAY KEEP HIM DEAD!<br>**Seliphra: Oh my ._.


	18. Authors Note

First off I apologise for making you all think this was an update when it wasn't, this is for your information.

As I have gotten a request for the next update in basically every review I find it prudent to mention that it will not happen for some time as I am currently struggling to find time for anything, let alone writing.

As of right now I am working two jobs, getting most of the housework dumped on me and trying to visit my dying father in the meantime. As he will likely pass away within the next week (it is January 8th currently in 2013) and certainly not survive the month please understand that even if I had time to write currently nothing is going to come.

I cannot write, for that I apologise however with my life the way it is this will last a while. Again, sorry but my real life is taking priority and fan-fiction is taking a back seat to keeping a roof over my head and being able to spend time with my father when I won't have any in the very near future (And no this is not a case where 'hold out hope, he might get better!' so please do NOT tell me that it's pointless, he is NOT going to live much longer, end of story. Period. Telling me crap like that at this point is only upsetting to me because I know it isn't true and I am not being a pessimist either, he is dying, that is reality)

Please understand that any updates could take months right now with the possible exception of Raw Nerve as this story is already complete and waiting for editing only. Again, sorry for leaving you at such a huge cliff hanger for this story but as I said, my life is not where I can sit and write right now, it just isn't something I can do right now.

Because I cannot currently give updates on this story I thought I should at least tell the people waiting patiently WHY they will be getting no updates and probably for a long time. Again, sorry and I hope you can understand my position a little.

~Seliphra


End file.
